<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destino by HimeDre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076052">Destino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre'>HimeDre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lan Wangji / Wei Wuxian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lan Wangji era un pequeño de 6 años que apenas comenzaría la primaria. Desde siempre recordaba soñar de vez en cuando con la misma persona sonriente que no reconocía, pero el verlo en sus sueños lo hacia muy feliz, pero desde que su madre falleció los sueños se hicieron constantes.</p><p>Llegando el primer día de clases, le permitieron ir solo  parte del camino hasta llegar a un punto de reunion donde seguía con el resto de sus compañeros. Su tío le había mostrado el camino antes, y su hermano verificaría despues que haya seguido el camino adecuado, pero no quería afectar su independencia. Sin embargo, dio una vuelta incorrecta, viendo que renocia donde estaba, saco el pequeño croquis que su tío le dio. Concentrado en su pequeño mapa no se fijo en el camino, y pronto sus pies golpearon con algo en el suelo haciendolo trastabillar.</p><p>Un quejido salió de lo que fuera que pateo, asustando al pobre Wangji que se levanto inmediatamente y dio un paso atras. Lo que pateo comenzó a moverse, asustandolo, sin embargo, cuando algo emergió no era para nada aterrador. Un pequeño niño muy delgado salió de un lío de cobijas sobandose la cabeza.</p><p>El pequeño niño en el suelo vió al otro lo observaba, y le sonrió, -Deberias tener cuidado, si fuera un perro ya te hubiera mordido- dijo y luego le saco la lengua. El pequeño Lan no le prestó atención se quedo perdido viendo esa sonrisa ¡Era igual que la de su sueño!, sus ojos se iluminaron al momento.</p><p>-¡Deja de verme!- dijo el niño tirado con un puchero -Ya se que estoy sucio. Vete dejame dormir- dijo mientras se disponía a volver a ser una bola de cobijas. El Lan no comprendía, como que volver a dorimr a dicha hora -No, debes ir a la escuela- dijo intentando jalarlo para que lo acompañase.</p><p>-Yo no voy a la escuela- El pequeño Lan abrió su ojos ¿No ir a la escuela? todos los niños iban a la escuela -Debes-, dijo pero esta vez sin atreverse a acercarse. -Si voy no tengo tiempo de buscar comida-. De que hablaba la comida estaba en las casas, es más porque estaba tirado ahí -Hay en casa-, dijo finalmente al no poder con la duda más, -Ve a casa-, prosiguió, y el pequeño respondió -Esta es mi casa-.</p><p>¿Como la banqueta sería su casa?, pero antes de poder decir algo más llegó un preocupado Lan Xichen, se volteo un segundo y su hermanito desapareció, y ahora al verlo hablando con un niño de la calle casi le da un infarto. Tomo la mano de su hermano y lo jalo lejos, mientras Wangji decía adios a aquel niño.</p><p>-¡Wangji!, ¿Que paso?, ¿te hizo algo?- Lan Zhan no entendía, como ese niño podría hacerle algo, era más pequeño que él, es más, el fue quien lo pateo, pero solo nego con la cabeza. Escuchando eso siguieron caminando a paso normal, pero Wangji no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Porque ese niño no va a la escuela? ¿Porque su casa es la banqueta?-</p><p>Lan Xichen no sabía tampoco, no es como si a los 8 años tuvieras mucho conocimiento de la vida, pero solo pudo decir -No tiene familia, esta solo-. Ninguno volvió a hablar camino a la escuela, pero para el pequeño Wangji, eso le parecía muy triste, recordando cuando perdió a su madre, que triste debería ser perder a todos. </p><p>¡Quiza ese chico salia en sus sueños por eso! porque necesitaba a alguien que lo acompañara, quiza si eran amigos ya no estarian solos. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wangji dijo ese día que se había aprendido mejor el nuevo camino, y que si podía seguirlo. Su tío aceptó y su hermano no dijo nada al respecto, nunca había visto a su hermanito tan determinado antes.</p><p>En la noche tomo una manzana y la escondio en su mochila. Al dia siguiente apretó el paso para tener tiempo antes de que su hermano lo alcanzase.</p><p>Llego de nuevo al monton de cobijas, y las movió, haciendo surgir al pequeño adormilado que ahi yacía. Sin decir nada Lan Zhan extendió su mano dandole la manzana.</p><p>Los ojos adormilados del niño se abrieron y brillaron. - ¡Wow! Esta completa, nunca había visto una asi, debes ser muy bueno buscando comida- dijo mientras la observaba y la tomaba cual tesoro. - ¿Cómo te llama? - dijo el pequeño niño. - Lan Wangji, Lan Zhan- dijo con sus pequeñas orejas sonrojadas. - ¡Yo me llamo Wei Ying! Seamos amigos-</p><p>Un débil mmn fue lo que recibió de respuesta antes de huir, dejando Wei Ying atónito sin comprender si era si o no. Tras lo cual paso el niño mas alto del otro dia, quiza ese niño no quería que fueran amigos. Si mañana volvía le preguntaría.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente regreso con fresas, y los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron tal y coml la vez pasada - Lan Zhan, eres el mejor buscando comida, debes enseñarme- Wangji solo respondio con un mmn, distraido por la reacción bonita que tenía el otro cada que le llevaba algo. - Lan Zhan, ¿el otro niño no quiere que me hables?- dijo Wuxian comiendo una fresa, a lo que el Lan respondió - Mmn, no le gusta-, Wei se quedo pensando y dijo - Deberías apurarte, seguiremos siendo amigos secretos ¿si? -,  Lan Zhan porfin dijo - si-.</p><p>Tras eso se fue. A partir de aquel dia cada mañana le llevaba una fruta, con tal de ver la expresión de alegría de su nuevo amigo. Xichen se habia dado cuenta de ello todo este tiempo, pero decidió no decir nada porque nunca había visto a su hermanito tan feliz.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wangji un día llegó y en lugar de las cobijas había un perro grande. Se asustó muchísimo   ¡Quizá se lo había comido! Volteo a todos lados y vio las cobijas en un callejon cruzando, corrio a ver y por primera vez su amigo no estaba durmiendo, pero sollozaba.</p><p>Al verlo Wei Wuxian dijo, - Lanzhan el pero me lástimo-, mientras le mostraba su pequeño brazo rasguñado. Afortunadamente no lo alcanzó a morder pero si lo rasgo superficialmente con sus colmillos. El pequeño sollozaba, pero Wangji había aprendido que las heridas deben ser limpiadas, y ese niño vivía en todo menos limpieza. Sacó de su mochila un pequeño kit que su tío le dio por sí se caía. Le hecho alcohol y el otro niño se retorcido temeroso ante el dolor, sin entender que el otro lo quería curar, y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, le puso un pequeño curita a Wuxian, pero era muy pequeño, tomó la pequeña cinta de su cabello ya enrede do en el brazo del niño y se fue corriendo.</p><p>Al día siguiente decidió que bañaria al niño o si no quiza su brazo se infectaria. Escondió una botella de agua en su mochila en vez de libros y salió. Sin aviso alguno apenas se asomo el pequeño y le vacío mitad a de la botella encima. Wuxian no entendía, ¿acaso había molestado a su amigo? Solo la gente que lo pateaba y lo llamaba sucio le aventaba agua así.</p><p>Wei Ying rompió en llanto - ¿Porque me odias tanto? - Lanzhan se petrifico, no esperaba eso, el lo hacía por ayudarlo, pero era incapaz de expresarlo con palabras y comenzó a paniquearse y se fue corriendo de ahí, dejando un pobre Wei Wuxian empapado con todas sus cobijas.</p><p>Al día siguiente Lanzhan no tuvo el valor de pasar ahí, hasta que hizo un dibujo de disculpa para explicar lo que no podía expresar. Al bajar a cenar su tío comenzó a hablar de que en la mañana Xichen encontró un pequeño niño de la calle con una terrible fiebre y le informó, y lo llevaron al hospital pero no sabían que más había sido de él.</p><p>Wangji solo escucho, temiendo cada vez más que hablaran de su amigo. Solo Xichen vio su mirada de tristeza, pero no quizo decir más para que no se sintiera culpable. El vio lo sucedido, el día anterior, le llevó nuevas cobijas y lo encontró muy enfermo ya. Wangji fue a dormir inmediatamente, pero el chico desapareció de sus sueños.</p><p>En la madrugada su padre regreso y le contó a Lan Qiren de que los Jiang se habían enterado y adoptaron al pequeño.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lanzhan volvió a aquella calle al día siguiente y al siguiente de ese. Su amigo se esfumó por completo, pero eso no lo detuvo de ir por ahí cada día durante un años y un mes. Su esperanza nunca flaqueo, pero no se atrevió nunca a preguntar a su tío si sabía algo de Wei Ying.</p><p>El día de halloween debían ir a una fiesta, ¿Quien hacía una fiesta ese día? El solo quería ir por dulces, su tío y hermano prometieron irse pronto para que pudiera hacerlo.</p><p>El halloween anterior su hermano también fue a una fiesta, pero Wangji se quedó con su padre a pedir dulces, esta vez su padre estaba en un viaje de negocios así que tuvo que acompañar a su hermano mayor.</p><p>Estaba molesto, así que su cara inexpresiva parecía aún más fría, iba molesto viendo el suelo. - ¡Si veniste! - una voz jovial y una risa inconfundible lleno cada espacio de la mente de Lanzhan, alzó la vista solo para ver a un niño vestido en rojo y negro corriendo hacia ellos. El corazón de Wangji comenzó a latir muy fuerte, esperando el choque con el pequeño, pero este paso de largo de él. Volteo aún impactado para ver al pequeño abrazando fuertemente a su hermano. Quizá no era él, pensó Wangji intentando tranquilizarse, pero entonces vio que en su muñeca izquierda tenía una bella cinta blanca amarrada,la cinta que le dio aquel día del perro.</p><p>-Gege Gege te hice una tarjeta- dijo Wei Ying dándole una hoja con un dibujo y gracias mal escrito. Xichen no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa - Es tu cumpleaños, no deberías hacer tarjetas a los demás, ellos deben dartrlas-</p><p>-Tío Jiang dijo que si no fuera por ti no habría más cumpleaños, ¡así que te daré una cada cumpleaños que tenga!- Xichen se enterneció ante el bello acto del menor y lo abrazo de nuevo, hasta que vio la fría mirada de su hermanito.</p><p>Se separo rápidamente y le dijo al chico que fuera a jugar con su hermano. Wei Wuxian obedientemente corrió con un pequeño vestido morado, que lo comenzó a regañar por abandonarlo en el inflable.</p><p>-Vamos Wangji, vamos a ir a jugar-, el menor solo negó con la cabeza. Solo se sentó y observó al pequeño ir de arriba a abajo, pensando porque no lo reconocía. Xichen observó su rostro y supo lo que pasaba en su mente. - Cuando lo encontré había perdido el equilibrio por la fiebre y se pegó en la cabeza, no recuerda muchas cosas- Lanzhan vio a su hermano y solo hizo un mmn.</p><p>Así que el chico no lo recordaba por eso, pero el si a él, cada día lo recordaba, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste. Su hermano vio su mirada y dijo - Vamos a jugar, quizá si juegas con él recuerde o vuelva a ser tu amigo-, Wangji se paró decidido y fue hacia allá.</p><p>A pesar de sus esfuerzos, el chico siempre iba con aquel pequeño de morado, como podría hablar con él así, no le gustaba hablar y menos si había más personas.</p><p>Un momento su sombra se separo para ir al baño y Wangji se acercó al pequeño Wuxian - Hola- sentía sus orejitas estar rojas, pero el otro no lo noto - ¡Hola! ¿Quien eres?... Ooo! ¡yo se! eres el hermano de Xichen, quiza por eso se me hacías conocido-</p><p>Mmn dijo Wangji un tanto decepcionado, - vamos ayúdame a subir ahí- señaló un punto de los juegos donde no se debía subir, se veía peligroso. - No- dijo secamente, Wei Wuxian se quejo y dijo - Vamos no seas aburridoooo- Wangji iba a responder cuando llego el de morado de nuevo, - Jiang Cheng ayúdame a subir ahi, - ¡No! ¡Te volverás a romper la pierna como cuando subiste al árbol! - dijo el más pequeño molesto. Wuxian se río y dijo - No es cierto, entonces subiré solo- mientras les enseñaba la lengua.</p><p>Subió sin importarle nada, una vez ahí tal y como predijeron no sabia bajar. Ninguno de los dos niños predijo que simplemente saltaría, ¿Que no percibía lo peligroso que era?. Wangji corrió para sostenerlo cayendo ambos al suelo. - Gracias por salvarme, eres genial Lanzhan- dijo Wuxian, pero al estar tan cerca se le quedó viendo fijamente, como si hubiera descubierto algo - Tu.. - antes de decir mas llegó Lan Qiren a ver que su sobrino estuviera bien, y hecho una fría mirada al pequeño Wuxian. Tras ellos los Lan se fueron de la fiesta. Wangji no pudo dormir bien pensando en que le iba a decir el otro.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paso un día, Lanzhan llegó más tarde porque tuvo clase de guqin, cuando llegó escuchó a su hermano hablar. Nadie nunca iba a su hogar. Comenzó a escuchar y quedó paralizado al escuchar la voz de Wuxian.<br/>-Tu tu hermano me odia, ahora lo recuerdo, el me hecho el agua, ya no necesitas ir a mis fiestas, no quiero que se sienta mal tu hermano, y ayer caí en el. ¡Me ha de odiar aún más! - dijo el pequeño mientras se frotaba sus manitas nervioso.</p><p>- El no te... - justo cuando Xichen iba a mediar Lan Zhan abrió la puerta dispuesto a explicar todo pero una vez que vio al pequeño se congeló y solo se quedó parado ahí. Xichen comprendía perfectamente la mirada de pánico, pero Wuxian sólo vio un rostro serio y una mirada helada.</p><p>-Ya ya me voy- dijo Wuxian mientras salió corriendo. Los Lan se quedaron en silencio hasta que sonó la puerta de la entrada sonar. Entonces Xichen reaccionó, - El señor Jiang seguía ahí? - Wangji negó con la cabeza.</p><p>-Vamos debemos pararlo, el no sabe regresar a casa, nunca había venido aquí.- ambos salieron velozmente y fueron a lados distintos, asegurándose que Lan Zhan prometiera no alejarse mucho.</p><p>Lan Zhan no puso atención solo quería encontrarlo, y si era antes que su hermano mejor. Entonces se le ocurrió ir a la calle donde siempre lo veía. Ahí lo vio parado de espaldas donde solía estar, completamente inmóvil.</p><p>Corrió sólo para ver las pequeñas mejillas de Wei Ying con lágrimas. - Eras mi amigo... ¿Porque me comenzaste a odiar? - dijo volteandolo a ver con sus ojos rojos. - No lo hago- dijo Lan Zhan y luego lo abrazó fuertemente. Wangji nunca abrazaba a nadie, era algo que solo hacía con su madre, pero en este momento fue el único impulso que surgió. El otro pequeño se aferro de vuelta.</p><p>Xichen llegó y observó esto, y decidió que era mejor volver y darles espacio, regreso con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>Lan Zhan rompió el abrazo dejando destanteado al otro, pero fue para sacar de su bolsa un pequeño dibujo de disculpa que hizo aquella vez, tras verlo Wuxian se colgó de su cuello y lo abrazo aún más fuerte - ¡Nunca dejaste de ser mi amigo! Soy muy feliz, sigamos siéndolo por siempre- Wangji respondió con un simple mmn, mientras sentía sus orejas arder y su corazón a punto de saltar de su pecho. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ese día iban regresando y un desesperado Jiang Fengmian corrio a cargar a Wei Wuxian un fuerte abrazo de alguien que no aceptaría ver perdido a su hijo una vez más.</p><p>Wuxian sonrió sin entender bien, Jiang Cheng iba ahí solo frunció el ceño y mandó una mirada asesina a Wangji, aunque a su edad se veía realmente tierno.</p><p>Lan Qiren llegó pálido corriendo, y vio al pequeño remolino que hizo a sus perfectos sobrinos escapar sonriendo como si nada. - Será mejor que regremos ya-<br/>-Nosotros nos retiramos, gracias- dijo Fengmian con un tono frío, hizo una ligera reverencia y los tres se fueron dejando a un Lan Qiren furioso que no podía decir nada porque los Jiang eran un importante aliado comercial de la compañía liderada por su hermano.</p><p>Wangji pronto entendería que eso significa que Jiang Fengmian no pensaba volver dejar ir a Wuxian ahí a quedarse, ni su tío a la casa del otro.</p><p>Los meses pasaron y Wangji se ponía tenso, de nuevo sus sueños iban disipando. Así que decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, convenció a su padre que deseaba una fiesta de cumpleaños y que quería invitar a los Jiang, su padre ajeno a los problemas sin sentido de Qiren acepto.</p><p>Ese día Wangji estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si iría su amigo o no. Tan pronto escucho aquella risa se relajo por completo. Vio como llegaba corriendo Wuxian con otro niño que era jalado de su mano. Veía como emocionado señalaba los juegos y decía como jugarían en cada uno,mientras una niña atrás de ellos se reía silenciosamente de sus acciones.</p><p>Cuando Wuxian volteo hacia aquella mirada incesante sonrió y corrio. -¡Lan Zhan Lan Zhan! Te hice un dibujo- Le dio un dibujo que era un portrato del mismo Wangji, era bastante bueno para a un niño de esas edad, y solo decía felices 8 y le puso un pequeño gorro de cumpleaños.</p><p>Wangji se quedó viendo el dibujo fijamente, lo que puso nervioso al más pequeño, - Eh se que no es tan bueno, pero trajimos un regalo de verdad ¡Jiang Cheng! Ven dale el regalo.- El niño de morado llegó y le dio la bolsa. Pero solo recibió un mmn de respuesta. - Eeh bueno iremos a jugar- dijo Wuxian - Nos alcanzas ¿si?- Dijo con una sonrisa, un solo mmn basto para poner feliz a Wuxian que se fue brincando.</p><p>Lan Zhan estaba muy feliz, con ese dibujo no necesitaba otro regalo, lo atesoraria con todo su corazón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wuxian jugaba con Jiang Cheng cuando le dijo - ¿Porque no vendrá Lan Zhan?- dijo intentando ver donde estaba. - No vendrá esta muy ocupado viéndonos feo, quizá no quería que vinieramos y su hermano le dijo-</p><p>Wei Ying volteo a ver a donde señalaba el otro y efectivamente ahí estaba Wangji con su mirada fría observándolo fijamente, pero cuando vio la mirada de Wuxian se dio vuelta inmediatamente.</p><p>-El  el- Wuxian dudo por un momento pero aseveró después - El es mi amigo y me invito, quizá es tímido, haré que se una.-</p><p>Jiang Cheng le hizo una cara y se fue por su cuenta. Wuxian bajó y no lo vio por ningún lado. Dejó el patio sigilosamente y busco en la casa llamándolo, hasta que lo vio saliendo de una puerta con el rostro mojado.</p><p>Cuando Wangji fue descubierto observando a Wuxian, su rostro comenzó a arder de vergüenza, pero es que le gustaba mucho verlo sonreír aunque no tanto con ese otro niño que lo seguía a donde sea y no lo dejaba acercarse.</p><p>-Lan Zhan, juguemos juntos- dijo Wuxian con una gran sonrisa. Wangji solo dijo un mmn, y lo guió a su habitación donde Wei Ying quedó sorprendido por tantos juguetes pero sobretodo que parecían nunca haber sido usados.</p><p>Wei Ying siempre llevaba la iniciativa de los juegos, y el otro solo trataba seguir la corriente. Tras jugar toda la tarde Wuxian se tiro al suelo exhausto y jalo al otro para que se tirara a su lado.</p><p>-Eso fue divertido, pero Jiang Cheng me correrá de la habitación de nuevo por haberlo abandonado- dijo mientras se reía.</p><p>-¿Quien es él?- dijo wangji con tono serio tras escuchar su nombre.</p><p>Wuxian ignoro dicho tono y dijo - Es mi hermano adoptivo, tío Jiang dijo eso, mi deber es estar a su lado siempre y protegerlo a cambio, eso dijo la sra. Yu-</p><p>Pronto se abrió la puerta y un Jiang Cheng con un puchero llegó. - Con que ahi estas- iba a decir algo más pero vio quien estaba a su lado - Papá dice que es momento de irnos.-</p><p>-Si, adiós Lan Zhan nos vemos el otro año--dijo mientras se iba corriendo tras su hermanito, el cual abrazó y dijo que sabía que el siempre sería su favorito.</p><p>Lan Zhan no dijo nada, pensando como podría verlo antes de un año. Eso era demasiado pero su tío estaba molesto y no iban a la misma escuela.</p><p>Esa noche soñó que estaba en un lugar antiguo, y escuchaba unos hombres decir que el patriarca yiling Wei Wuxian había muerto a manos de su shidi Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Lan Zhan despertó sudando a pesar de no soñar nada aterrador, en su corazón no había peor pesadilla que un mundo sin su único amigo. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de ese sueño Lan Zhan definitivamente necesitaba estar cerca de su amigo y protegerlo de ese niño berrinchudo.</p><p>Recordó a que escuela le dijo que iba Wuxian y decidió que lo buscaría el mismo. Tomó la computadora en secreto y vio como llegar.</p><p>Aquel día terminó sus clases y no se quedó a ninguna de sus clases extra, corrió esperando que el otro tuviese alguna actividad para alcanzarlo.</p><p>Por fin llegó a la entrada y esperó ahí sintiendo su corazón latir fuerte, no sabiendo si era por correr o por nervios. Entonces lo vio salir corrió para tomarlo del brazo, lo cual asusto al otro, pero al ver quien era grito entusiastmente - ¡Lan Zhan! Como llegaste aquí- dijo tras lo cual lo abrazó tomando al mayor desprevenido.</p><p>-Vamos a pasear- dijo simplemente y Wei Ying dudó por un momento pero dijo - Está bien hay un parque cerca, pero no puedo tardar tanto o Mandan Yu regresará y verá que no he llegado-.</p><p>Ambos caminaban juntos, Wei wuxian hablaba una sarta de temas triviales, mientras el otro solo escuchaba y lo veía con atención. -... Y entre a tiro con arco, pero hay muchas niñas, pero también hay un niño, yo lo haré hablar hahaha... Oh ya debo irme-</p><p>Wuxian estaba a punto de irse sin más, pero Wangji tomó valor y dijo - ¿Puedo verte la próxima semana?- si fuera por él hubiera cerrado los ojos para no ver la reacción del otro temiendo una negativa. - ¡Claro! Te veo aquí, pero ahora me iré adiós- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo.</p><p>Lan Zhan llegó a su casa esperando que nadie hubiera notado que faltó a su clase de música.</p><p>La siguiente semana se vieron y la siguiente, parecía que Wuxian nunca se quedaba sin hablar, y a Wangji le bastaba verlo todo el tiempo.</p><p>Pero a la tercera semana el Lan no llegó, ni la cuarta ni la quinta. Sin poder saber que pasó, Wuxian se resigno a que su amigo lo dejó de nuevo y decidió no ir más, aunque intentaba pasar ahí regresando a casa con la ligera esperanza de verlo.</p><p>En la casa Lan no tardó mucho en llegar un reporte de la escuela, donde decían que no habían visto a Wangji acudir a su clase. Luego de mentir por primera vez y decir que era porque había deseado estudiar más en vez de esa clase, fue metido entonces a una clase de estudio a cambio y su tío lo llevaba para que se acostumbrara al camino.</p><p>Luego de casi un mes fue dejado ir solo, y como comenzaba más tarde decidió que diría a Wuxian lo que pasó y porque ya no lo pudo ver.</p><p>Llegó a aquel parques y no lo vio por ningún lado. Entonces escuchó su risa y fue a donde provenía. En cuanto lo vio se pasmo, iba a lado de un niño con cara ligeramente roja,  - Si Wen Ning eres genial, ¡le diste justo al blancooo! Debes tener confianza ante el profesor, piensa que solo estoy yo-</p><p>-¿Pe pe pero y si no estas?- respondió aquel niño. - Yo siempre estaré apoyándote- contestó Wuxian con una gran sonrisa tras lo cual lo abrazó, haciendo que Wen Ning se pusiera totalmente rojo.</p><p>Ese día Lan Zhan no se atrevió a acercarse, pero sentía un gran sentimiento de querer apartar aquel niño de Wuxian, porque Wei Ying era SU amigo. Se fue corriendo a su clase con la mente llena de nuevos sentimientos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ese día soñó que de nuevo estaba en otra época, pero no tan antigua como a la anterior, pero en esta las sonrisas de su amigo no iban a él, si no a aquel Wen Ning, los veía sonreír, tomarse de la mano y tener bellos anillos, mientras el solo los veía de lejos.</p><p>Despertó con un sentimiento complicado en el pecho. Quizá era una señal, algo que le decía que debía aparecer de nuevo antes de ser olvidado, quería el pasado más antiguo, no ese.</p><p>Fue a hablar con su padre que siempre estaba trabajando en su estudio, y le dijo que quería ir a la otra escuela porque ahí enseñaban tiro con arco. Su papá no aceptó cambiarlo de escuela pero si hacer lo posible porque tomará esa clase ahí.</p><p>Con eso fue suficiente para que Lan Zhan pudiera dormir tranquilamente. En dos días y con muchas influencias de la compañía Gusu lograron que pudiera acudir a esa clase, incluso ya tenía todo su equipamiento.</p><p>Llegó aquel primer día nervioso buscando con la mirada a Wei Ying, ¿donde estaba? El profesor le prestaba mucha atención lo cual le molestaba porque realmente no quería aprender esto. Cuando porfin lo dejo en paz, busco a su amigo, y lo encontró hasta el fondo de la zona de tiro siendo tomado de las manos por Wen Ning que le enseñaba a tirar. Justo en el blanco. Wei Ying salto de felicidad - Wow lo logré eres el mejor- entonces sintió la mirada.</p><p>-¡Lan Zhan! - los ojos de Wuxian brillaron una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior inundo su rostro. Corrió y lo abrazo - ¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Si me buscaste - dijo lo último en voz baja, Wangji no supo como reaccionar pero sentía su corazón latir fuertemente.</p><p>-Wei Wuxian, deja al joven Lan y sigue practicando- dijo su profesor nervioso que la familia Lan lo demandará si su amado Jade sufría cualquier daño. - Si profesor, lo siento- dijo Wuxian, luego dijo al oido de Lan Zhan  - Vamonos juntos  a la salida- y le dio un beso en la mejilla</p><p>Wangji siguió al profesor con sus orejas ardiendo. Tras acabar lo espero en la salida y al verlo salir fue muy feliz, pero no tanto al ver ir al otro niño con él.</p><p>-Vamos a dejar a Wen Ning primero- los tres comenzaron a caminar Wei Ying comenzó a hablar como siempre mientras Lan Zhan observaba fríamente al otro niño.</p><p>-¡Wei Wuxian!- grito Wen Ning que se tiró encima de él, un puño golpeo el aire, ambos voltearon, - Tu maldito traidor, deja de defender esa basura, debes proteger a tu primo-</p><p>-Wen Chao, tu eres el único traidor queriendo golpearme por la espalda, deja a A-Ning en paz -</p><p>-¡Tu..!- lanzó otro golpe que evito Wuxian, comenzaron a pelear, siendo evidente que Wen Chao perdería, pero Wei Ying no parecía querer lastimarlo.</p><p>Wen Chao se separó y dijo - Me la pagaras un día de estos- mientras se fue haciendo pucheros.</p><p>-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Wen Ning preocupado, - Si estoy bien, no me movió un pelo- dijo Wuxian con una sonrisa.</p><p>Lan Zhan no parecía entender, nunca había visto a alguien pelear, al ver su mirada dijo - Tranquilo Lan Zhan solo está molesto porque le tire un diente en quemados por tratar mal a A-Ning, por eso siempre lo acompaño a casa-</p><p>Lan Zhan solo dijo mmn, mientras en su mente pensaba que debería volverse fuerte para proteger a Wei Ying en un futuro, aún cuando parecía no necesitar ayuda.</p><p>Tras dejar a Wen Ning en su casa, los dos regresaron solos, - Me da gusto que vayas a clase conmigo, tío Jiang me dijo que iremos en la misma secundaria cuando tengamos la edad, me esforzare por alcanzar tu año-</p><p>Lan Zhan esperaría ese día con esperanza desde ese dia.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cada semana los tres se veían aunque era muy poco el tiempo que estaban a solas, a Lan Zhan lo hacía sumamente feliz.</p><p>Pronto llegó halloween de nuevo, Wei Ying cuplia 8 años, pero esta vez no hizo fiesta. Odiaba la idea de arruinarles al resto el ir por dulces, y aunque realmente amaba tener fiestas y ser el centro de atención, lentamente varios niños malintencionados como Wen Chao le hicieron ver que era una "carga" para los Jiang.</p><p>Así que no pidió disfraz, solo se pinto de esqueleto con el rostro con Wen Ning y salió, Jiang Cheng llevaba un elaborado disfraz de de pirata, y Yanli de princesa. Ese día había salido de negocios Jiang Fengmian, y Madam Yu no puso oposición al respecto de su decisión.</p><p>Wei Ying caminaba junto a su amigo, cuando para variar Wen Chao llegó a burlarse -¡ahahha! es eso un disfraz, que horror-. Wuxian lo ignoro y siguió su camino llevando a Wen Ning del brazo. Wen Chao molesto por ser ignorado, grito -Haré que no me ignores- dijo empujando a Wei Ying que cayó al suelo por ser empujado por la espalda. </p><p>-HAHA..- la risa de Wen Chao fue cortada por un fuerte puñetazo. Cuando volteó vio un niño vestido de principe y con una delicada mascara. Asustado Wen Chao se fue sollozando de ahí. Wen Ning ayudo a levantarse a Wei Ying, y a limpiarle su rodilla que sea había rapado al caer. Wuxian volteó a su salvador y dijo  -Gracias por ayudarnos, no te hubieras molestado, podia darle su leccion yo mismo jeje...¡¿Lan Zhan?!- dijo tras verlo bien, -Mmn-, Wei Ying estaba impactado que el otro hubiera hecho algo así -Lan Zhan nunca hagas algo así de nuevo, no debes meterte en problemas por mi, menos con ellos dijo tio Jiang que son malos- Wangji ignoro lo que decía, y arrodillo y le puso un curita en su rodilla.</p><p>Wuxian al ver el traje del otro sucio por arrodillarse corrió a querer limpiar su rodilla -Lan Zhan ensuciaste tu traje, y es muy bonito-, pero Lan Zhan lo detuvo. Wei Ying se sintió avergonzado quizá creyendo que lo ensució más y por eso el otro lo alejo. -Eh! debemos ir a casa. Vamos Wen Ning- dijo mientras salieron corriendo.</p><p>Lan Zhan se quedó ahí sin saber si seguirlos, quería decirle que lo separo porque una mancha en su ropa no era nada con tal de que estuviera bien. Pronto cayó en cuenta que no dio el regalo que llevaba para él.</p><p>Así que decidió ir a la casa de los Jiang, toco la puerta, y abrió Wei Ying con sus pequeños ojos rojos, pero al verlo ahí le brindo su siempre cálida sonrisa. el menor había llorado porque tuvo un pésimo cumpleaños y extrañaba sus papás, realmente deseaba que el tío Jiang estuviera ahí. Al verlo Wangji, sin decir más lo abrazo fuertemente. Pronto alguien llegó, era Jiang Fengmian  que al verlo lo cargo a pesar de pesar ya bastante y lo abrazo. Finalmente agradeció al pequeño Lan por cuidarlo, y le ofreció que viniera cuando quisiera. </p><p>Tras irse, Wangji decidió que haría lo posible por ir muchas veces así Wei Ying no se sentiría solo nunca más.</p><p>Ese día Jiang Fengmian hablo con Wuxian, y le hizo ver que era muy querido, y que no hiciera caso a los demás, que jamás sería una carga. Después le enseñó fotos de sus padres, y se la pasaron contando historias sobre ellos hasta llegada la hora de dormir. Wei Wuxian pudo dormir feliz sabiendo lo apreciado que era y que sus padres siempre verían por él.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lan Zhan ese día regresó a su casa solo para notar que no entregó el regalo a su amigo. Eso quiza era bueno, el día siguiente tendría una excusa para ir a verlo aprovechando que era fin de semana.</p><p>Ese día soñó que estaba sentado en una biblioteca antigua, escribiendo en letras no conocidas por él. Y ahí estaba ahí Wuxian siendo tan él, su sonrisa brillante y burlona, y el siendo tan él serio, cayendo en sus juegos. Era un sueño maravilloso, ellos dos juntos por horas.</p><p>Al día siguiente día fue casa de los Jiang llevado por su hermano, que fingió demencia y se fue inmediatamente, paso y se sentó en la sala a esperarlo nervioso. Pronto unos pasos corriendo se oyeron bajar las escaleras -¡Wangji veniste!-, pronto una voz estepo - Wei Wuxian no corras en las escaleras, ¡Deberías aprender modales del joven Lan!-, Wei Ying disminuyo el paso, no quería ser castigado de nuevo. -Toma- dijo Wangji mientras se paró y le dio una caja de regalo. </p><p>-Wow, que será- dijo Wuxian emocionado, pero al abrirlo toda la emoción se desvaneció. Eran hojas raras, un pincel y tinta en una botella. Wuxian estaba muy confundido. -¿Gra..cias?- dijo el menor fingiendo una sonrisa -Yo te enseñaré-.</p><p>Realmente ese regalo lo compró su tío "Para que ese niño Wei Ying aprenda algo", porque a los 9 años (casi 10) no es como que aún lo dejaran ir a muchos lugares solo, estaba muy desalentado al respecto, y quería regalarle en su lugar una flauta muy bella, pero ante el sueño de la noche anterior supo que esto sería mejor ¿Cierto?, eso creyó hasta ver la cara del otro sin entender.</p><p>Antes de responder, Madam Yu intervino de nuevo - Hasta que por fin recibes un regalo útil niño. Joven Lan aceptamos su oferta de que le enseñe a este niño sin remedio caligrafía, así quizá aprenda algunos buenos modales de paso-.</p><p>Lan Zhan estaba muy feliz internamente, mientras que Wuxian se preguntaba si realmente Wangji era su amigo, porque odiaba intensamente pasar horas sentado. Sin más remedió suspiro aceptando su cruel destino. ¡Cuanta traición!  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El primer día de clases de caligrafía llegó. Lan Zhan preparó todo para dar la clase, le dijo a su papá y acepto, y a su tío no le quedo otra opción. Madam Yu acordó llevar a Wuxian ahí el primer día para que aprendiera el camino. Todo el camino fue regañando al otro diciéndole que se portara bien por primera vez en su vida. Todo el camino se la paso pensando que hizo para que Lan Zhan le hiciera esto.</p><p>Una vez que llegaron fueron al estudio, una gran habitación solo para los dos para estudiar. Wuxian quedó asombrado, ya que en su casa incluso tenia que compartir habitación con Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Ambos se sentaron, y le dio unos ejercicios para copiar. Wuxian se moría de sueño, además no soportaba estar sentado en el piso desde su pierna rota, así que se movía constantemente. Su tío le dijo a Wangji que debía ser un profesor responsable así que siguiendo su papel regaño al otro pequeño -Siéntate bien-.</p><p>Wuxian comenzó a estresarse más y más, comenzó a dibujar a Wangji en lugar de hacer su tarea. -Mira lo que hice- le enseñó el dibujo que hizo, el otro lo tomo y dijo -Patético- casi como reflejo de su sueño mientras lo tiró.</p><p>Wei Ying, se quedó pasmado, a pesar de intentar no hacerlo, su boquita empezó a hacer un puchero y sus ojos se pusieron rojos. No lograba entender que había hecho para que Lan Zhan lo hiciera hacer esta horrible actividad, y ahora dijera que su dibujo era feo. A pesar de ello no emitió sonidos y se puso hacer lo que le dijo el otro haciéndolo lo más rápido posible.</p><p>Wangji no le puso atención inmediatamente leyendo más para saber un poco más que el otro y ser un buen maestro, sin embargo, volteo inmediatamente cuando Wuxian le entregó sin decir más un montón de hojas con la tinta corrida por pequeñas lagrimas, y el sonido de la puerta azotándose.</p><p>Lan Zhan realmente no quería tirar ese dibujo, de hecho era muy bueno, solo quería actuar como un profesor, y nunca espero esta reacción. Quizá nunca considero que Wuxian solo tenía 9 y ya eran amigos, por lo que ese comentario podía lastimarlo.</p><p>Al día siguiente Wei Ying no se presentó. A los dos días después de la desastrosa clase tenían su clase juntos de arco, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, así que fue con Wen Ning y le pregunto donde estaba. Le dijo que había enfermado mucho, porque se quedó hace dos días afuera de la casa con lluvia, porque llegó mucho antes de lo esperado y no había nadie en casa.</p><p>Wen Ning lo había visitado, y lo haría de nuevo este día para llevarle sus deberes, Lan Zhan no sabía porque pero eso lo molestaba, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo pidió llevar la tarea hoy por él. Wen Ning se iba a negar pero se sentía un poco intimidado por el otro y su fría mirada.</p><p>Ese día Lan Zhan fue a la casa de los Jiang, y fue dejado pasar al otro mientras usara cubrebocas. -¡Wen N....! Lan Zhan que haces aquí. No debiste venir, te enfermaras.- dijo el otro esperando a su amigo de la escuela, -¿Porque el puede venir y yo no?- dijo Lan Zhan que sintió una sensación extraña en su pequeño pequeño. -Es que el creció con doctores, así que resiste bien, pero en cambio tu siempre eres tan limpio, no quiero ensuciarte con mis gérmenes jeje- dijo pero la tos no lo dejo seguir riéndose.</p><p>-Wei Ying- dijo Lan Zhan mientras le daba el libro de ejercicios. -Gracias por traerlo, será mejor que salgas antes de que tosas como yo- dijo con una extraña sonrisa. Wangji estuvo a punto de irse, pero antes de moverse abrazo a su amigo, el cual quedó sorprendido. -Perdón- dijo simplemente, pero era obvio a lo que se refería. </p><p>-No te preocupes, seré mejor alumno, lo prometo. Bueno ahora que te enfermaras como yo... ¿podrías ayudarme a hacer esta tarea que no entiendo?-</p><p>-Mmn-</p><p>Pasaron la tarde haciendo la tarea, hablando.</p><p>Cuando Wuxian volvió a ir a su clase una vez sanado, se sorprendió al ver una mesa alta en la habitación y dos sillas juntas. Wuxian por fin pudo sentarse cómodamente, y empezó a hacer todo lo que le dijo, aunque era mucho menos que la vez pasada. Una vez que acabo Lan Zhan le pidió que le dibujara algo para él, a lo cual el otro accedió gustoso, incluso "enseño" sus técnicas secretas.</p><p>Entre risas todo era armonía de nuevo por fin. Cada dibujo pequeño o grande, era guardado cuidadosamente por el Lan como su más grande tesoro.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paso un año así, un día llego Wuxian sumamente feliz a su clase de caligrafía moviendo alegremente sus pies que por poco aun no alcanzaban el suelo bien.</p><p>Wangji estaba intrigado, pero supuso que el otro se lo contaría aún sin preguntarle si quiera. Efectivamente cuando acabó de la caligrafía Wuxian no pudo contenerse y dijo - Lan Zhan no vendré en unas semanas- Wangji fue tomado por sorpresa ¿Como esas eran buenas noticias?</p><p>-Iré de vacaciones con Wen Ning y su hermana- cada palabra parecía una razón menos para estar feliz, su mirada se volvió más fría pero el menor no lo noto.</p><p>-Así que no podre ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños pero te traje esto- dijo con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>Lan Zhan se sentía muy complicado, había sido cambiado por otro, pero también estaba feliz por el regalo. Bajo esa cara sin expresión parecía todo estar bien.</p><p>Entonces al abrir la caja dos celulares aparecieron, lucían de poco precio. - ¡Así podremos mandarnos mensajes siempre! Aunque shhh mis tíos no saben que los compre-</p><p>-Wei Ying... Como los conseguiste- dijo el Lan un tanto preocupado al escuchar eso. - He estado trabajando ayudando a mi vecino con su patio. No es mucho pero espero sirvan bien, solo mandan mensajes.. - Lan Zhan se sintió aún peor ahora por haberle dado tan pésimo regalo en su cumpleaños, y no darle ninguno este año.</p><p>Wuxian se abalanzó y abrazo al otro fuertemente - Realmente te extrañare estas dos semanas- Wangji sintió sus orejas arder. Pronto el otro se fue, ¿Dos semanas no serian demasiado cierto?</p><p>Ese día soñó de nuevo. Primero soñó como un Wuxian de unos 18 le enseñaba una foto de él abrazado con Wen Ning en una playa. Lucía una foto nueva, pero de un estilo muy antiguo, tras eso llegaba Wen Ning y besaba a Wei Ying en la mejilla, y hablaban de buenos recuerdos ahí.</p><p>Al día siguiente soñó en un tiempo aun más antiguo, donde el estaba en una clase lago frío, y Wei Wuxian llegaba a molestarlo, y se acercaba para no sentir tanto frío.</p><p>Ambos sueños lo tenían preocupado, ¿acaso era malo que hubiera ido con el otro? ¿Se perdería un momento por otro?. Wangji era muy pequeño para comprender todo, ya que aún ni si quiera podía nombrar que era lo que sentía por Wuxian, pero cada vez sentía que esos sueños, lo guiaban a seguir un camino pero también evitar el otro.</p><p>No se pudo evitar preguntarse si era el único en tener esa clase de sueños. Fue a la biblioteca y comenzó a buscar sobre vidas pasadas, no encontrando demasiado, o incluso unas cosas eran muy complejas para él aún. </p><p>El día en que Lan Zhan cumplió 10 no quiso fiesta alguna. Wei Ying no le había mandado mensaje ni una vez, y el no pensaba hacerlo primero. Entonces por fin ese celular vivió, decía un simple "Ve a la puerta".</p><p>Cuando abrió vio a un Wei Wuxian muy rojo por el sol con una enorme sonrisa. -Convencí al tío Jiang que fuera por mi una semana antes para tu cumpleaños. Mira te traje muchas conchitas- dijo sacándolas de sus bolsas aun llenas de arena. </p><p>Entro y fueron a su habitación, donde Wei Wuxian dejó las conchitas en su mesita de noche. -Estoy triste por dejar la alberca, pero muy feliz de estar para tu cumpleaños- dijo muy feliz -Perdón por no mandar mensaje, no sabía que necesitaba poner aun mas dinero a estas cosas. Mira tío Jiang imprimió estas fotos mías allá.- </p><p>Esto se sentía como un deja vu. Una foto muy parecida a la de su sueño apareció ¿Acaso era coincidencia?. -¿Te gusta la alberca?- pregunto serio Lan Zhan viendo su sonrisa en aquella foto. -¡Si! me encanta nadar, pero no tengo donde, Wen Ning me enseñó un poco. Jiang Cheng nunca quizó enseñarme.-</p><p>-Aquí harán una, cuando este ven- dijo Lan Zhan, los ojos de Wei Ying se iluminaron, y le dijo que por supuesto vendría. Tras un rato Wuxian regreso a su casa porque estaba cansado del viaje y apenas regresó había ido a casa de Wangji.</p><p>Los Lan no tenían ningún plan de tener una alberca, pero luego de ese día Lan Zhan se encargó de si hubiera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wangji tuvo que dejar de ir a clase de arco por tener más actividades extracurriculares, y Wuxian solo iba cuando tenía tiempo a sus clases. No le gustaba el distanciarse mucho del otro, pero no tenía nunca la iniciativa de ir a buscarlo.</p><p>Después de bastante también convenció a su padre de hacer la alberca pero tardaría demasiado. El verano llegó y Wuxian volvió a irse con Wen Ning de vacaciones. ¿Porque siempre debían ir juntos? el también quería ir con él.</p><p>Apenas regresó de sus vacaciones Wuxian fue a visitarlo, a enseñarle fotos, entonces vio que en su dedo tenía algo que no había antes. Tenía un anillo bastante feo hecho de chaquira en su anular izquierdo.</p><p>Al sentir la mirada Wuxian le dijo -Me lo dió Wen Ning, ¿acaso no es genial? lo hizo el mismo. ¡No me lo quitaré jamás!-</p><p>Wangji estaba molesto, no con nadie, pero con él. ¿Como no se le ocurrió darle algo para que no lo olvidara?. Perdido en sus pensamientos no dijo nada. Sintiendo por primera vez la incomodidad Wei Ying dijo -Es como tu cinta la he guardado siempre- dijo alzando su pantalón mostrando la cinta amarrada en su tobillo.</p><p>Al ver que aun tenía la cinta que le dio hace casi cinco años sonrió. Wuxian quedo impactado viéndolo -Lan Zhan ¡Sonreíste! deberías sonreír más-, sin embargo eso solo hizo que Wangji se sonrojara de la punta de sus orejas.</p><p>-Lan Zhan aún falta 1 año y medio para que estudiemos juntos, parece una eternidaaaad. Pero cuando entremos seremos amigos todos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se tiro sobre la cama.</p><p>-Lan er gege, me metí a clases de baile, cuando sea mi último año iré a bailar a tu escuela prométeme que iras a verme-</p><p>Wangji nunca había sido llamado así, su corazón a latir demasiado sin saber porque, pero respondió con un simple -Mmn-</p><p>---</p><p>Todo el verano el pequeño Lan hizo labores en su casa a cambio de un poco de dinero, y comenzó a ahorrar.</p><p>El cumpleaños de Wei Ying llegó de nuevo. Le hizo prometer que iría con el por dulces, y el acepto. Ese año Lan Zhan se vistió de príncipe,  y fue a donde se vería con su amigo. Entonces vio molesto que Wen Ning iba hacia él, con un extraño disfraz de zombie, pero entonces vio que iba alguien tras de él.</p><p>Wen Ning se paró frente a él y dijo avergonzado -Ante usted la princesa Wei Ying- dio un paso a un lado para mostrar a Wuxian con un hermoso vestido y su cabello recogido. - ¡¡¡TARA!!!-</p><p>Wangji se  quedo pasmado nunca espero ver a Wuxian vestido así. Se veía muy lindo, incluso mejor que la mayoría de niñas, y su cinta se encontraba recogido por aquella cinta que le dio hace mucho, pero aquel anillo no se separaba de su dedo de aquella mano tomada por el Wen.</p><p>-Gracias A-Ning- dijo mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla, nos vemos luego. -Si, nos vemos- dijo nervioso Wen Ning y salió corriendo.</p><p>-¿Y que te parece?- dijo Wei Ying dando vueltas, -Lo idee con mi shijie, ella me prestó el disfraz. Así si podremos ir por dulces combinados- Wangji no dijo nada, poniendo nervioso a su amigo -Quizá me sobrepasé... vamos por dulces- dijo evitando la mirada del otro temiendo que desaprobara su decisión.</p><p>Luego de ir por dulces llegó el momento de irse a sus casas, antes de irse, wangji saco una caja que llevaba -Felicidades- dijo simplemente. -Wow! gracias- dijo Wuxian que lo abrazó.</p><p>Entonces estando así de cerca le dio un besó dirigido a la mejilla, entonces sonó algo y Lan Zhan volteó haciendo que el beso terminará ligeramente en sus labios. Wuxian se puso completamente rojo sin saber si el otro lo hizo a propósito, mientras que Wangji estaba muy confundido al notar que había dado su primer beso con su mejor amigo.</p><p>-Jeje, perdón, pero supongo que es algo que hace una princesa- dijo y le dio un ligero y rápido beso de nuevo y salió corriendo.</p><p>Wangji se quedó parado ahí un rato intentando aceptar que esto no fue un sueño.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei wuxian llegó a su casa agitado. Quizá Lan Wangji lo hizo sin querer y ahora lo odiaría por eso, pero ya que ya lo había hecho. Se tiró en el suelo de su cuarto a respirar. Abrió la pequeña caja que le dio, era una bella pulsera de plata con sus iniciales, Wuxian quedó impactado, ¿Cuanto le habría costado eso? ahora se sintió más culpable por incomodarlo.</p><p>Pronto sonó el timbre, y corrió a abrir, era Wen Ning que se iba a quedar a dormir. Corrió jalándolo de la mano para ir a su habitación. Nadie en la casa Jiang excepto su shijie sabia de este disfraz, y ella iba a distraer al resto. Madam Yu se molestaría, Jiang Cheng se burlaría y el tío Jiang quizá se sentiría decepcionado pensó.</p><p>Así que invitó a Wen Ning a ayudarlo a ponérselo y quitárselo. En su habitación cerró, una vez que Wen Ning liberó a Wuxian del broche superior del vestido, y bajo un poco el cierre a una altura que el otro alcanzaba, se volteó avergonzado.</p><p>Wuxian se terminó de cambiar sintiéndose triunfador. -Wen Ning, ¿me ayudas a quitarme el peinado?- </p><p>-Si, mientras to toma, por tu cumpleaños- dijo nervioso dándole una caja.-</p><p>-¡Gracias!- dijo Wuxian abriendo dicha caja, mientras Wen Ning quitaba el pelo falso que se puso para su peinado. -¡WoooW! es la flauta que te dije que me gustaba, ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo!- dijo abalanzándose sobre él en un abrazo haciendo que casi le de un paro del susto. </p><p>-Deberás tocarla cuando ne necesites mi ayuda- dijo el Wen con una sonrisa. Wuxian inmediatamente la toco horriblemente, haciendo a ambos reír -¿Que ayuda necesitas? ¿Aprender a tocarla?- ambos se rieron de nuevo, pero Wuxian dijo seriamente lo que había pasado con Lan Zhan.</p><p>- Mmm creo que lo que hizo él fue sin querer, y luce como alguien muy serio, quizá deberías disculparte por si acaso-</p><p>-Pero solo fue un beso, todos se dan besos- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero Wuxian</p><p>- Pero no en la boca- dijo Wen Ning contando todo lo que su hermana le dijo al respecto un día, que es algo que solo le das a personas muy importantes, y por esos los papás se los dan.</p><p>Wuxian escuchó atentamente y cuando finalizó quedó pensativo y se abalanzó y le dio un pequeño beso, haciendo que el otro abriera completamente los ojos y se sonrojara. -¡Tu eres una persona muy importante!-</p><p>-E e e si pe pero no así, yo e e. E eso lo hacen los no novios y así.- dijo sumamente nervioso con su respiración acelerada.</p><p>-¿Novios?- dijo Wuxian con duda verdadera, mientras que Wen Ning se preguntaba porque su amigo no entendía de relaciones personales. Le comenzó a explicar, pero ante su cara de confusión incluso le puso una película romántica que luego veía su hermana para que entendiera. Sin embargo ambos quedaron dormidos antes de acabarla.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Wuxian fue al otro día a su clase de caligrafía, antes de salir Wen Ning le ayudo a ponerse la pulsera que le dio Lan Zhan, y luego fue a su casa.</p><p>Lan Zhan no pudo dormir bien esa noche pensando en lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso lo beso a propósito? ¿Lo beso solo para seguir en su papel? Tenia tantas dudas pero no estaba dispuesto a decirlas.</p><p>Cuando tocó corrió a abrirle y sentía su corazón latir. Entro y fue muy feliz a la biblioteca. Una vez ahí Wuxian por fin habló,- mira Lan Zhan lo que me dio Wen Ning- dijo mostrando la flauta que le había dado -Oh oh y también me puse tu regaloo- dijo moviendo su muñeca -Es genial es muy bonita-</p><p>Su sonrisa brillaba como nunca y hacia al otro mirarla sin parar por lo que solo respondió - Mmn-. Luego como si Wei Ying recordara a lo que iba le dijo tallándose las manos -Lan zhan... yo ... quería pedirte perdón por incomodarte anoche. Wen Ning me dijo que los besos en la boca solo se dan a los novios. Aunque no lo entiendo aun, creo que para poder darlos debo pedir a alguien con flores que sea mi novia. No se esa película era muy confusa.- dijo rascándose la cabeza. Wangji solo lo veía nervioso, no lo había incomodado, de hecho había sido muy lindo, ¿Porque se disculpaba?.</p><p>Pero antes de poder atreverse a decir algo, Wuxian continuó -Creo que le pediré a Wen Ning que sea mi novia, es una persona muy importante para mi, eso se hace creo. No lo entiendo...-</p><p>-NO- dijo Lan Zhan en todo molesto tomando por sorpresa al menor que incluso se hizo hacia atrás instintivamente. </p><p>-¿Porque no Lan Zhan? ¿acaso tu me ibas a pedir ser tu novia?- dijo Wuxian realmente confundido.</p><p>Entonces de la nada Lan Qiren apareció tras escuchar eso dispuesto a dar un escarmiento al pequeño Wuxian, pero al llegar y ver su cara de confusión real solo pudo decir -¡Wei Wuxian tu! ven acá te mostraré un libro donde explica eso y porque no-</p><p>Era un pequeño libro para niños donde lo explicaba. Entonces Wei Wuxian por fin entendió que eran los "novios" y los "besos en la boca", aunque no entendía porque solo debía darlos a las niñas, pero se sintió avergonzado de preguntar.</p><p>Lan Qiren primero no entendía como un niño de su edad no sabía algo así, pero luego de recordar del triste destino de sus padres, y la clase de relación que tenían los Jiang, supo que nunca había presenciado un pareja en la vida real, ni si quiera en esta clase de libros. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por el pequeño. </p><p>Wangji escuchó también la plática, pero no pudo hablar más con Wuxian que se fue una vez acabaron de hablar. Estaba muy nervioso de que realmente aun le quisiera pedir a Wen Ning ser su novio. El pequeño Lan sabía perfectamente que solo se podía pedir esas cosas a las niñas, pero porque quería pedírselo a Wuxian, ¿Acaso era ese el tipo de sentimiento que realmente tenía hacia él?</p><p>Pensar tanto le hacia doler la cabeza. Ese día soñó muchas cosas, como iba tomado de la mano del otro, como lo cargaba como princesa, como llevaba un burro donde Wuxian iba. En ese mundo eran novios, y nadie parecía decir nada al respecto. Pero debía seguir la regla familiar, nada de novias hasta después de los 15.</p><p>Wuxian llegó a su casa y hablo con su tío Jiang sobre lo que aprendió, -Pero recuerda, no puedes tener novia hasta que no tengas 14 ¿si? a esa edad podrás trabajar y comprarle cosas- dijo con una sonrisa, frotando su cabeza. Avergonzado Wei Ying se atrevió a preguntar - Y.. ¿si no quiero una chica?- cerró sus ojos temeroso sin saber porque. </p><p>Jiang Fengmian tomo su cara y la alzó para que lo viera a los ojos -No importa quien decidas, chico o chica, mientras no te lastime y te haga feliz yo te apoyaré siempre-. Wuxian sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su padre adoptivo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paso casi un año, Lan Zhan cumplió 11 y Wuxian estaba ya próximo a cumplirlos también, estaba a punto de comenzar su último año en la primaria, ya que Wuxian iba un poco adelantado. Ese julio la alberca estuvo lista y Wuxian moria de ganas por ir, le compraron ropa para nadar, con un short largo y una playera.</p><p>Ese día llegó Wuxian muy emocionado a la "inaguración", donde estaba Lan Xichen con dos amigos que no conocía, Mengyao y Mingjue. Había un niño casi de su edad hermano de Mingjue, llamado Huaisang, y Wuxian fue con los hermanos Jiang.</p><p>Wangji no estaba muy feliz de que hubiera tantas personas, pero no había opción, si convenció que pusieran la alberca fue con ayuda de su hermano, así que el también podía aprovechar el fruto de ello. </p><p>Xichen y sus amigos tenían al rededor de 14 y ya no usaban playera como parte de su traje de baño. Wuxian estuvo a punto de despojarse de la suya pero Jiang Cheng lo regaño, todos jugaron varias horas por su cuenta hasta que tuvieron que irse. A partir de se día MengYao siempre estaba cuando Wuxian iba a la casa Lan</p><p>---</p><p>Pasaron los meses, y Wuxian cumplió 11, y Wangji iba a cumplir ya 12, era enero, y ya no podían usar la alberca. Lan Zhan no quiso tener una fiesta, solo una comida donde invitaran a Wuxian, aunque Lan Xichen también llevo a su amigo.</p><p>Wuxian practico mucho para comer bien en aquella casa y no hacer quedar mal a Wangji. Acabada la comida subieron a su cuarto después de hablar un rato Lan Zhan noto que Wei Ying estaba nervioso, pero antes de preguntarle, el le dijo -Cierra los ojos te daré tu regalo-, el Lan obedeció, le dió algo en sus manos y entonces sintió una presión en sus labios, abrió inmeditamente a Wei Ying junto a su rostro, con los ojos cerrados y rostro sonrojado, cuando se separo se sorprendió al ver a Lan Zhan con los ojos abiertos, se asusto y salió corriendo de la casa para variar.</p><p>Wangji sintió sus orejas arder, abrió la pequeña caja que le dio, eran como cupones hechos a mano que decían varias cosas como, hacer que me traiga comida, que me sobe, que haga mi tarea, etc., pero había uno en especial que decía, "hacer que Wei Wuxian sea mi novio" con una pequeña leyenda abajo que decía válido a partir de los 14 años, Wangji sintió su corazón latir mucho, realmente quería viajar en el tiempo tres años, para tener 15 y Wuxian haber cumplido 14. Mientras usaría sabiamente sus 5 cupones de "valido por un beso".</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mini shot. Dulce adolescencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde hace más de un año Guangyao y Xichen se conocían, iban juntos a la escuela, y desde un día que fueron junto a Mingjue a la casa de Xichen, se volvieron más cercanos. Iba constantemente porque no le gustaba estar en su casa, y estaba mucho más tranquilo estando con su amigo. </p><p>Desde el último verano comenzaron a sentirse atraídos de formas distintas, ambos se besaron por primera vez una vez que fueron juntos al cine, al ser dos chicos no les ponían oposición por ir juntos o a donde ir.</p><p>A partir de ese día los besos se hicieron cada vez más constantes. Ese día no había nadie en la casa de Xichen ya que no fue por estar enfermo, Guangyao lo visito como siempre, y no pudo evitar besarlo aún sabiendo que se resfriaría también.</p><p>Las mano que se encontraba recargada en el muslo de del Lan resbaló, tocando un poco más allá. Lan Xichen al sentir la mano del Guangyao que no se movía no pudo evitar tener una erección, que no pasó desapercibida por el otro que se sonrojo inmediatamente, pero comenzó a mover al mano en su virilidad. El Lan tembló ligeramente ante el toque pero después comenzó a disfrutarlo, besos y más besos que comenzaron a bajar por el cuello de MengYao.</p><p>Torpemente metió su mano por el pantalón del otro para tocar sus glúteos. No sabían como hacerlo, o como actuar. MengYao recostó a Xichen y bajo hasta llegar a su pantalón, el cual abrió lentamente porque sus manos temblaban </p><p>Saco el miembro de Xichen que era más grande de lo que esperaba, y estaba completamente erguido. Coloco el pene en sus labios y lo comenzó a lamer, cual lenta tortura, hasta que lo coloco en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo succionando. Xichen no pudo soportarlo más y se vino llenado la boca del otro y ligeramente su rostro al intentar separarse.</p><p>Entonces sonó una puerta cerrarse. El corazón de ambos comenzó a palpitar. Se arreglaron y Meng Yao salió corriendo, Xichen reviso quien había llegado, y la única puerta cerrada era la de Wangji, suspiro ligeramente aliviado.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era verano y por fin se acercaba el día en que estudiaran juntos. Pero antes era la competencia de baile de Wuxian a la que Wangji iría ya que se haría en su escuela.</p><p>Fue desde temprano para tomar el mejor asiento y espero. Antes pasaron varios equipos, entonces se anunció el equipo de la escuela de Wei Ying y se apagaron las luces. La música inicio, en el centro una luz verde y roja apareció, se prendieron las luces y estaba Wuxian en el centro y el resto estaba vestido de zombies. Todos aplaudieron mucho por su originalidad. Wangji quedó anonadado con cada movimiento que casi olvido que habían otros, ¿desde cuando su cuerpo era tan fuerte? se pregunto cuando cargo a una chica, al final Wen Ning cargó a Wei Ying, lo que sorprendió a varios, incluido a Lan Zhan que no estaba tan feliz al respecto.</p><p>Finalmente ganaron, Lan Zhan solo vio como celebraban. -Lan Zhan Lan Zhan- dijo al verlo, -Vamos a tu casa a la alberca ¿si?- dijo con una sonrisa a la que no podia negarse. Quedo con ir a avisar a su casa y luego le mandaría mensaje.</p><p>Llegó y escuchó ruidos extraños en la parte de arriba, subió solo para ver a su hermano acostado, y su "amigo" con la cara sobre una parte muy especifica de su hermano. No estaba seguro, pero definitivamente era algo que no debía ver, así que corrió y cerro su habitación. Tenia una idea de lo que paso, pero no estaba seguro y le avergonzaba buscarlo, ¿Que demonios hacia su hermano en su casa?. Entonces sonó el timbre asustandolo. Cerro su laptop y corrió a abrir, estaba ahí Wuxian, con todo el asunto casi se le olvidaba que iba a ir.</p><p>Su tío aun no regresaba pero supuso que no habría problema. -Perdón por no esperar, pero es que hace mucho calor y moría por echarme un chapuzon- dijo riéndose, ambos pasaron. Cuando llegaron al área Wuxian simplemente se quito el pantalón donde abajo ya llevaba su traje de baño y se quito la playera. -Se me olvido mi playera para nadar, pero no creo que haya problema-. Wangji no supo exactamente porque, pero se puso nervioso de ver al otro así, considerando que ambos eran chicos. Corrió a cambiarse, pero la imagen del otro no se apartaba, entonces el pensamiento de que tal si Wuxian hacia lo que MengYao, su rostro se volvió rojo de solo pensarlo. Eso no estaba bien, quizá nadar un rato le haría no pensar en esas cosas.</p><p>Pero al llegar vio al otro, y a pesar y de jugar no podía evitar ver su cuerpo, era delgado, y su piel se veía suave. Pero había algo que no estaba bien, creo una excusa de que se había enfermado para que el otro se fuera temprano.</p><p>Ese día tuvo un extraño sueño, como si no pudiera ver todo por completo, pero sabia que estaban en el pasto y era Wuxian haciéndolo sentir bien, pero no podía ver todo por completo, y a pesar de saber que era Wuxian su rostro estaba borroso ¿Porque estaba borroso?</p><p>Despertó con algo duro entre sus piernas, nervioso no sabia que hacer al respecto. Saco su laptop y busco, encontrando un montón de cosas que no quiso encontrar, entonces supo que sucedía. ¡Oh que difícil es la pubertad!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ese día Lan Zhan busco mil y un cosas en secreto. Su búsqueda lo hizo ver que sentía "deseo" hacia Wei Wuxian. ¿Porque tenía esto de la nada? ¡Además justo ahora que entraría a clases con él! Se comenzó a poner nervioso. La vibración de su celular lo regreso a la realidad. Vio un mensaje de Wei Wuxian diciendo, que se fue de vacaciones con Wen Ning de nuevo.</p><p>Lan Zhan se sintió molesto, pero más aun cuando vio la foto que le mando, Wen Ning tomando a Wuxian de la cintura. Entonces se pregunto, ¿Acaso ese chico sentiría lo mismo a hacia Wuxian? el pensamiento de que si lo abrumo un poco. Pero decidió que él y Wei Ying eran mejores amigos ¿Cierto? no había forma que ganara a ello.</p><p>Entonces el primer día de clases llegó, y noto la realidad. Los dos niños iban siempre juntos, habían ido a la misma primaria, por lo que esto era natural, pero aun así tomo a Wangji por sorpresa, Wen Ning parecía su sombra. Además porque Wei Ying hablaba tanto, era el primer día y ya era amigo de todos en el salón. Comenzó a sentir una opresión en su pecho, casi como si fuera relegado. Wei Ying era su único amigo, pero no parecía que fuera reciproco. Llegado el receso salio y se sentó afuera alejado del resto, comenzó a ver el suelo un tanto triste desconectándose del resto. ¿Como este día feliz se convirtió en un martirio?</p><p>Entonces unos brazos lo rodearon de la nada, una dulce sonrisa resonó en sus oídos. -¡Lan Zhan que pasa, debes convivir! ... bueno aunque si no quieres yo estaré aquí, porque siempre seras mi amigo sin importar los nuevos- dijo Wei Ying con una enorme sonrisa, al abarcarlo completamente con sus brazos su cabeza quedo recostada ligeramente en el otro - ¡¿Lan Zhan?! ¿estas enfermo? ¿porque tu corazón late así?-. </p><p>Wangji sintió su rostro arder por primera vez, nunca espero verse traicionado así por si mismo. -No- dijo con voz sumamente seria, Wei Ying se separó -Perdón por incomodarte, no quería hacerte enojar, incluso te pusiste rojo. Lo siento.. yo... yo ... no te molestare más.- dijo a toda velocidad nervioso y huyendo, sin dejar si quiera que Wangji aclarara que no estaba molesto, si no que tener contacto físico con él lo ponía nervioso. </p><p>Decidió que debía aclararlo, así que lo busco, entonces escuchó a Wen Ning hablando en una zona alejada - Pe pero el no debería hacerte sentir mal, debo hacer algo- Wei Ying le tomo el brazo -Déjalo Wen Ning, el es así, no debía incomodarlo, es mi culpa-. Wangji se acercó un poco, nunca había visto a Wen Ning molesto, pero entonces vio las mejillas de Wei Ying con lágrimas escurriendo. - No entiendo. Siempre te ve con cara de pocos amigos como a todos, pero sigues ahí- Wei Ying sonó su nariz ligeramente y respondió -El es mi primer amigo, quiero que pueda tener un amigo aunque no sepa que lo necesita, como yo antes-, tras decir eso su voz se quebró un poco, Wen Ning solo lo abrazo.</p><p>Wangji se fue de ahí se sentía terriblemente incomodo, pero se encargaría de aclarar esto. Así que empezó a escribir lo que sucedió, aunque lo avergonzaba escribir sobre ello. Al acabar las clases, fue a su casa, y luego a la de Wei Ying, pero al parecer no estaba.</p><p>Al día siguiente en clases se dispuso a darle la nota, al verlo temió que no le hablara, pero lo saludo como si nada, aunque evito tener contacto físico con él, hablaba y sonreía con normalidad. ¿Acaso todo estaba bien? quizá no necesitaba darle nada, y todo fue por el sentimiento del momento, así que guardo la nota en su mochila y avergonzado no se atrevió a darla.</p><p>Aquel día tuvo un horrible sueño. Wei Ying se veía de unos 20 años, rodeado de un baño de sangre lo veía con una mirada enloquecida, hablaba de como siempre supo que Wangji lo odiaba, y que siempre espero que lo atacara un día de estos. Su corazón se hundía, quería gritarle que no lo odiaba, claro que no lo odiaba. Una imagen de Wei Wuxian completamente ensangrentado diciéndole que se perdiera, llegó de la nada. Lan Zhan se despertó sudando, incluso grito. Xichen llegó corriendo y lo abrazo -¿Que pasa Wangji? tuviste una pesadilla?- Lan Zhan solo asintió, ese día no pudo volver a dormir. </p><p>No sabía que pasaba, pero sabía que debía aclarar esta situación lo más rápido posible. Al día siguiente, Wangji le dijo a Wuxian que se quedará con él en el receso. Una vez solos, Wangji ignoro por completo de que hablaba Wei Ying, y lo abrazó fuertemente -No te odio, nunca lo haré- Los ojos de Wei Ying brillaron en cuanto el otro le dijo eso, y respondió su abrazo -¡Prometelo!- dijo sollozando ligeramente. -Lo prometo-. Wuxian no necesitaba más para sentirse reconfortado</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El año prosiguió, entonces llegó Halloween, Wei Ying cumplía 12, pero no quiso molestar a nadie con su cumpleaños, por lo que cuando organizaron una pequeña reunión por ese día, aceptó sin decir nada al respecto.</p><p>Llegó con Wen Ning como siempre, con una capa, ya que no sabían si debían ir disfrazados, y así podían pasar bien. Efectivamente nadie iba disfrazado, pero la capa se veía bien, Wei Ying suspiró, a el le gustaba disfrazarse realmente, pero supuso que cuando crecías ya no era así.</p><p>Era una "reunión", y había chicos de otros grupos y años. Caminaron por ahí y se sentaron. Entonces un chico cayó cerca de sus pies asustandolos. Entonces vio a Wen Chao ahí riéndose diciéndole -Cuidado donde pisas..- Entonces vio a Wei Wuxian que estaba ahí -¿Que ves?- dijo antes de huir disimuladamente para no quedar mal con sus amigos. Wei Ying ayudó a levar al chico que cayó.</p><p>-Hola ¿estas bien?- dijo con voz amable, el niño se volteó y tenía su rodilla raspada -Ha sido peor otras veces-. Wei Ying dijo -Si ese tonto sigue molestándote ve con nosotros en el descanso, y le daré su merecido- dijo riéndose y enseñando su puño.</p><p>El niño en el suelo se rió, Wen Ning no dijo una palabra, ¿Era su imaginación o se parecían? no eran sus rasgos exactamente pero había algo que hacia que los asociara. -¿Como te llamas?- Le pregunto Wei Wuxian -M Mo Xuanyu- dijo un tanto nervioso, -Yo me llamo Wei Wuxian, el es Wen Ning, seamos amigos- el otro solo asintió y esbozo una bella sonrisa. ¿Así que eso era? esa sonrisa era parecida. </p><p>Siguió la reunión y Wuxian pareció aburrirse y eso que llevaban poco tiempo, -Ven, vengan ambos - dijo Wen Ning misterioso sin decir a donde. Los tres salieron y caminaron hasta un café muy lleno. Sin embargo, entraron de inmediato. Todos se sentaron y Wei Ying dijo - A-Ning, esto se ve caro, no traje dinero-. Entonces un pastel fue llevado a su mesa y todos cantaron feliz cumpleaños. Wei Ying sonrió pero no decia nada. Cuando los meseros se fueron, corrió y abrazó a Wen Ning, -Gracias por recordarlo- Wen Ning se puso todo rojo y solo dijo, -Jamas lo olvidaría-</p><p>Mo Xuanyu solo veía impresionado ese pastel, nunca había tenido mucho y ese pastel se veía delicioso, se la paso aplaudiendo ante todo. Nunca había estado tan feliz, por fin tenía amigos, sus amigos eran felices, le dieron pastel. No necesitaba nada más.</p><p>Lan Zhan no quiso ir a la reunión porque sabía que sería una excusa de una fiesta para creerse más grandes cuando no lo eran. No le gustaba tanto ruido pensó. Esperó cierto tiempo y fue a casa de Wei Ying esperando que hubiera vuelto pero nadie respondió la puerta. Se sentó en la entrada a esperar. Una hora después tres personas caminaban por la calle. Wei Ying, Wen Ning para variar y otra persona que no reconoció pero algo le decía que lo había visto antes. Wei Ying iba colgado del brazo de Wen Ning cantando feliz.</p><p>Cuando se acercaron más vio a Wangji sentado en la escalera. -¡Lan Zhan!- dijo saludando -¿Que haces ahí? te dará un resfriado dijo mientras se acercaban y finalmente lo saludó de cerca. Sin importarle los otros lo abrazó, pero entonces vio mejor al de atrás, ¡¿Porque su rostro se veía tan familiar?! se congelo un segundo, pero Wuxian lo separó de él ligeramente incomodo, porque no lo estaba abrazando realmente.</p><p>Saliendo de su distracción le dio una pequeña caja a Wuxian. -Feliz cumpleaños-, dijo y se fue. A Wangji le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, mientras Wuxian se preguntaba que tenia, quizá tenía que ir a algún lado. Todos se despidieron y fueron a sus casas.</p><p>Ese día Wangji soñó mucho. Primero la cara de aquel que sabía que era Wuxian, no era de él, si no del otro chico, ¿Porque estaba con ese chico? ¿Donde estaba Wuxian?, empezó a respirar agitado, sabía que era él, pero porque era ese otro chico. Como un remolino estaba su pasado no tan antiguo, aquel chico le gritaba una y otra vez -¡No soy él! ¡yo soy yo!- y le aventaba un anillo a la cara. Palabras sin sentido rodeaban su cabeza sin parar. Su respiración se comenzó a agitar. Entonces como si alguien hubiera puesto orden su mente se escuchó una melodía, la tocaba él en un solitario lugar donde solo Wuxian podía escuchar, aunque estaba herido en el suelo. Como si se esparciera esa imagen, estaba en algún lugar y escuchó que Wei Wuxian el Patriarca Yiling había muerto. La imagen se disipo de nuevo, entonces vio a ese chico nuevo tocando esa canción que solo ellos dos sabían, luego su rostro diciendo ¿Como supiste que era yo?. Una voz le dijo. Entiéndelo esta vez.</p><p>Sin más despertó en la mañana, por el movimiento de alguien. -Wangji Wangji despierta se hace tarde para ir a clases- era su hermano con cara de preocupación porque su hermanito nunca se había quedado dormido, y cuando llegó no dejaba de retorcerse en la cama. Se vistió rápidamente y fue a la escuela, pensando sobre lo que soñó.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente aquel chico ahora estaba pegado a Wei Ying y Wen Ning. Decidió ignorarlo en lo que llegaba a casa a pensar bien en lo que soñó. Iba a salir hacia su casa cuando escucho gritos, el se alejaría pero por alguna razón se acercó.</p><p>Entonces observó que en el centro Wei Wuxian y Wen Ning estaban peleando contra cuatro niños entre ellos Wen Chao. Mientras que en el suelo estaba aquel niño nuevo con sangre en la nariz. Si bien Wei Wuxian era bueno peleando eran muchos.</p><p>Sin soportarlo entró al círculo y golpeó a Wen Chao tirando lo al suelo. El resto al verlo tirado decidieron irse cargando lo, porque sabían que les iría mal por eso.</p><p>-Lan Zhan no necesitabas hacer eso- Pero antes de irse llegó un profesor Wen Ning logró huir con Mo Xuanyu, y Wuxian quedó a dar la cara por todos.</p><p>Wen Chao fue a acusarlo diciendo que lo golpearon, y temeroso de su poderosa familia fue a castigarlos sin esperar que Lan Wangji estuviera ahí, su familia era casi igual de importante.</p><p>-Wei Wuxian quedas castigado por golpear a Wen Chao -</p><p>-¿y lo castigará a él igual? Golpeó a un chico indefenso solo porque le dio la gana, yo solo lo defendí.-</p><p>-El único castigado eres tu, aquí no hay ningún otro chico-</p><p>Wei Ying apretó su puño, entonces Lan Wangji dijo - Yo golpee a Wen Chao- Wei Ying y el maestro no esperaron que dijera eso - Recibiré el castigo -</p><p>-Ha ha joven Lan no intente defender a este vándalo,no se salvará de su castigo-</p><p>-Lo tomare con él. O pregúntele a Wen Chao que paso-</p><p>Al final castigó a ambos cuando Wen Chao dijo que efectivamente lo golpeó Wangji.</p><p>Al día siguiente se quedaron limpiando los salones como castigo. El Lan estaba feliz de estar con el otro, mientras Wuxian estaba molesto por las injusticias sufridas.</p><p>Después de un rato Wuxian tomó la mano del otro y le dijo - Ven, ya que te castigaron por mi culpa te mostraré algo-</p><p>Ambos subieron por un camino desconocido. Wangji estaba seguro que estaba prohibido ir por ahí, pero siguió al otro sin importar.</p><p>Llegaron a la azotea de la escuela y observó una bella vista sorprendido. Wuxian se sentó cerca de la entrada. - Encontré este lugar solo la otra vez y quería traerte, supongo que hoy era más fácil. ¿Que sea nuestro secreto si? -</p><p>-Mmn-, Lan Wangji sentía su corazón latir fuertemente sus orejas arder, con una mano sudosa movía un papelito en su bolsa.</p><p>Wuxian lo observó, - ¿Que sucede?... - Wangji se sintió aún más nervioso -... ¿Que no ocuparas tu cupón? - dijo Wuxian sonrojandose.</p><p>Wangji entonces saco porfin su cupón que valía por un beso. Wuxian le dio una enorme sonrisa de vuelta. Se acercó y lo beso ligeramente, pero Wei Ying fue un poco más allá y abrió su boca, y le correspondió un nervioso Lan Zhan.</p><p>Cuando se separaron Wuxian se río nervioso. - Lan Zhan prométeme que cuando cumpla 14 me pedirás que sea tu novio- dijo moviendo sus dedos.</p><p>-Lo prometo- Wuxian lo abrazó. Se acercó de nueva cuenta pero entonces escucharon al profesor que los castigo buscandolos y ambos tuvieron que bajar rápidamente.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de aquel día fue muy difícil el que tuvieran algún tiempo a solas. Lan Zhan cumplió 13 y pronto la primavera llegó. Apenas hubo el primer día de calor Wei Ying busco la excusa para ir a la alberca. Fue solo y sin llevar camisa alguna solo su short para alberca. En cuanto salio cambiado, Wangji sintió su corazón latir más, al ver su cuerpo delgado, pero ligeramente detallado por sus clases de baile, de Wuxian. Sintió una extraña sensación de calor en la entrepierna. Por lo que se metió de inmediato al agua para desiparlo.</p><p>Por suerte Wei Ying no lo notó y solo le reclamo por entrar al agua sin él. Estuvieron lanzándose agua y jugando. En un momento chocaron por accidente y Wei Ying apretó el brazo de Wangji fuertemente para no caer.</p><p>-Lan Zhan vaya eres fuerte pense que cairiamos hehe. Aunque realmente no parece, tu brazo se ve normal. Últimamente Wen Ning tienen más brazo porque debe cargarme en un rutina, es gracioso a este paso no se quien defenderá a quien hehehe-</p><p>Lan Zhan no respondió, a pesar de escuchar todo la cercanía lo hacía estar nervioso sentir su respiración cerca, tomó la cara del otro con su mano y se acercó. Antes de poder besarse un fuerte ruido dentro de la casa los hizo saltar.</p><p>Lan Zhan tomó la mano del otro y ambos corrieron a ver que sucedió. Lan Qiren estaba ahí tirado en un sillón abanicandose con fuerza y una mesa a lado tirada. Frente Lan Xichen frente a Jin Guangyao.</p><p>-Pero que demonios piensan los dos son chicos, debe ser la edad, se les pasará no será nada serio- dijo Lan Qiren buscando esperanza en la situación</p><p>-Llevamos muchos años juntos ya, y no se nos pasa ni un poco- Molesto al ser subestimados sus sentimientos solo por ser joven.</p><p>-Vamos Xichen, ¡Por el amor de dios! Eso eso no es normal... Es incluso malo para algunos... No saben que hacen-</p><p>-Para mi es peor mentirle a todos. Pero veme aquí diciéndonos verdad y tu como reaccionas. No dejaré a mi novio. -</p><p>-¡Deja de ser necio! No sabes en qué te metes. Además con alguien de de esa clase de familia no es digno de ti... -</p><p>Tras dicho eso MengYao que estaba asustado detrás del otro hizo un sonido como si quisiera soportar el llanto pero el agarre de Lan Xichen en su mano no flaqueo. Sin embargo, Wuxian no obeservaba eso, tras escuchar cada palabra incluso pudo sentirse identificado y soltó la mano del otro inmediatamente, nunca soportaría meter a Lan Wangji en problemas por su culpa. Lan Zhan lo volteó a ver, iba a buscar su mano de nuevo, pero entonces Lan Xichen grito - ¡Puedes decir cualquier cosa, pero no que hables así de él! Me voy de la casa-</p><p>Sin importar los gritos de su tío ambos salieron tomados de la mano y se fueron en su bici.</p><p>Wuxian retrocedió inconscientemente y le dijo a Lan Zhan - Creo creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo mientras corrió por su ropa y se fue sin más despedida.</p><p>Wangji no sabía que sentir al respecto mas que si alguien sin importar quien fuera ofendiera a Wei Ying también lo defendería, pero aún así ahora se fue, y algo le decía que debió seguirlo pero su tío estaba muy tenso y le pedía cosas.</p><p>Esa semana Lan Xichen no apareció en la casa.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La casa Lan fue un caos tras el suceso Lan Qiren discutió con el padre de Wangji y Xichen.</p><p>Su padre fue a la casa de Guangyao a ofrecer disculpas al joven y a su hijo. La mamá de MengYao casi se infarta al ver a ese hombre tan conocido ahí sin poder haber arreglado la casa.</p><p>Tras bastante hablar Xichen aceptó regresar a casa, e incluso ayudarían a la mamá de MengYao a pagar la colegiatura de la universidad de su hijo cuando llegara el momento ya que siempre ahorraba para darle lo mejor a su hijo dentro sus posibilidades.</p><p>Wangji no había podido salir mucho por la tensión de la situación. Y Wuxian no había ido en esos días.</p><p>Wangji decidió visitarlo, llegó y tocó el timbre. Abrió el mismo Wuxian que tenía una apariencia desaliñada. Estaba solo en casa y no esperaba visitas así que no se había tomado la molestia.</p><p>Cuando vio a Wangji se sonrojo - Lan Zhan aaah no me he bañado... A a pasa-</p><p>Wangji entro y dijo - No importa.. Quería verte- se sentó. Y Wuxian le dijo una sonrisa - Que bueno porque Madam Yu me mataría si se entera que no fui amable con una visita- le llevó agua y algo para comer.</p><p>Saco unos controles y dijo - ¡Juguemos algo! - pero antes de eso Wangji dijo - Mi hermano volvió. Padre esta bien al respecto-</p><p>Wuxian se pasmo un momento - ¡Oh! Que bueno que estén bien ahora-.</p><p>-Puedes ir cuando quieras a casa-</p><p>Wuxian asintió, - Gracias, lo haré. Aunque no creo eso cambie lo que cree tu tío, y ustedes son importantes para él, con que uno le de alegrías estaría bien- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, tras lo cual se paró a poner el juego.</p><p>Wangji no supo que decir ¿Acaso fue una indirecta? No, fue bastante claro de hecho. Sintió su corazón pesado. Busco en su bolsa desesperado aquel pedazo de papel que tanto busco y preparó al venir, entonces la puerta principal se abrió.</p><p>Los Jiang llegaron y el bullicio invadió el hogar. Madam Yu regañando a Wuxian por no bañarse. El tío Jiang regañandolo por ver chicos cuando no había nadie más en la casa. Jiang Cheng molestandolo por querer jugar también. Y Yanli preguntando a Wangji que querría de comer.</p><p>A pesar de un ambiente tan animoso y feliz, Wangji no se sentía así, y al final del día se fue sin decir lo que deseaba y tras haber perdido un cupón tan valioso. <br/>Tras irse Wuxian guardo un pequeño papel en una cajita de su cuarto.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wangji intento acercarse a Wuxian en varias ocasiones pero este solía evitar estar a solas con él y no comprendía la razón.</p><p>Pronto Wuxian cumpliría 13 años, y no tuvo más opción que pedir ayuda de Mo Xuanyu para poder verlo. El otro aceptó sin dudar, aunque no entendía porque se ponía tan rojo siempre que le hablaba.</p><p>Wangji estaba nervioso esperando con el otro. Cuando vio a Wuxian su corazón comenzó a latir más y más. Los tres fueron a   un karaoke de sala, una vez ahí Mo Xuanyu inventó una excusa para irse tal y como planearon.</p><p>Wuxian y Wangji se quedaron solos, y Wuxian dijo - Quizá deberíamos volver, será mucho para ambos-</p><p>-Ya pague- dijo Wangji inmediatamente</p><p>-Oh, entonces elegiré una canción- dijo Wuxian sin ninguna otra excusa que dar.</p><p>Tras cantar algunas canciones comenzó a entrar en confianza y olvidar su distancia. Incluso comenzaba a bailar.</p><p>Wangji sólo ponía las canciones y lo veía anonadado, su energía su fuerza, todo lo hacía ver tan bello.</p><p>Wuxian decidió jalar a Wangji para que cantara una canción con él. - Lan Zhan cantame una canción ¿si? - con su dulce sonrisa ¿como podría negarse?</p><p>Decidió improvisar una canción, una canción para que fuera solo de ellos. Wangj comenzó a cantar y Wuxian le siguió. Parado frente a él, tan cerca, Wangji no podía separar la vista del rostro del otro.</p><p>Si soportarlo más besó a Wuxian por sorpresa, el otro abrió los ojos de par en par,  pero luego los cerró mientras subía su pie ligeramente. La mano de Wangji bajo a la cintura del otro, mientras Wuxian se acercó colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.</p><p>Ambos sentían su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Sus pequeños besos fueron haciéndose más largos, abriendo ligeramente su boca. La alarma del tiempo sonó. Se separaron, y Wuxian se quedó viendo hacia abajo, Wangji no comprendía que observaba hasta que vio su entrepierna. - ¿Estas bien...? -</p><p>Wangji avergonzado salió corriendo al baño. Wuxian no entendía que pasaba. Tras un rato salió del baño con sus orejas rojas. Le preguntó si estaba bien o tenía temperatura a lo que Wangji solo dijo que no.</p><p>Wangji llevó a Wuxian a su casa, llendo ambos de la mano. En la puerta Wuxian se despidió dándole un beso en la boca.</p><p>Cuando entró Wuxian recibió un regaño de su papá adoptivo que vio todo, y le recordó que debía esperar un año más, pero si hacía algunos trabajos en la casa quizá le daría  oportunidad de hacerlo antes.</p><p>Lan Zhan regresó a su casa pensando que estaba en un sueño.</p><p>En sus sueños escucho aquella canción cantandosela en otros lugares. Siempre la misma canción, y siempre correspondiendole con una bella sonrisa</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tras llegar a su casa Wuxian no pudo dejar de pensar en que le había sucedido a Lan Zhan, y fue entonces que recordó sus clases de educación sexual y descubrió que tenía muchas dudas al respecto. Al día siguiente decidió preguntarle a su compañero Nie Huaisang que parecía saber más del asunto, el cual le mostró un libro con material un tanto muy explicito en secreto.</p><p>Aquel día sus padres adoptivos no estaban y sus hermanos seguían en algunas clases extras. A pesar de lo claro que era aquel libro eso no respondía sus dudas. ¿Que pasaba si fueran dos chicos?... Quizá el internet lo sabría, y fue así como acabó en una página para adultos donde había dos chicos haciéndolo. Pronto se sintió acalorado, y sintió ir la sangre a su entrepierna.</p><p>Nervioso borró su rastro y apagó la computadora pero no podía seguir teniendo aquella incomodidad entre sus piernas, torpemente comenzó a masturbarse como vio en los vídeos. Su corazón palpitaba tanto y estaba tan concentrado que no prestó atención, olvidando por completo que Wangji iba a hacer una tarea en equipo a su casa.</p><p>Cuando Lan Zhan llegó a una casa silenciosa con unos pequeños ruidos en el piso de arriba, subió y escucho una pequeña voz llamar su nombre, casi un susurro ¿Quiza noto que había llegado?, fue hacia donde escuchó el sonido solo para encontrar la puerta entreabierta, donde aquella ligera abertura dejaba ver a Wei Ying.</p><p>Cuando notó que estaba haciendo su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, nunca lo había visto de esta forma, y se veía tan... caliente, sin notarlo se recargó un poco más en la puerta haciéndola rechinar, nervioso salió corriendo de ahí, sin poder sacar aquella imagen de su mente.</p><p>Wei Ying escuchó la puerta resonar y casi le da un paro cardíaco matando su erección por completo del miedo. Se vistió rápidamente, y bajó a ver quien había llegado a la casa, no había rastro de nadie, hasta que vio un cuaderno que no era suyo ahí. Cuando vio el nombre en la portada quiso que lo tragara la tierra. </p><p>A partir de ese día Wuxian se sentía muy avergonzado con el otro, tanto así que no se atrevió darle su cuaderno. Comenzaron a distanciarse un poco, pero aún así Wei Ying planeaba darle algo de cumpleaños y como compensación por ver esa "terrible" escena, aunque nunca hablaron de la situación. El cumpleaños 14 de Lan Zhan ya estaba muy cerca. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wangji desde aquel día no dejaba de pensar en Wuxian de esa forma, deseando ser el quien lo tocase, ser el único que lo complaciera, varios sueños con el no ayuda la situación, haciéndolo tener algunos sueños húmedos, fingiendo que lavaba sus sábanas antes de los común ocultando su vergüenza.</p><p>Aun así de cierta forma se sentía culpable por pensar de esta "sucia" forma del otro, que a pesar de sus intentos parecía alejarse de él. A pesar de aquella imagen hermosa que no dejaba su mente prefería mil veces ser cercano como antes a esto.</p><p>Su cumpleaños 14 llegó, a pesar de que todos aquellos compañeros que querían ganarse su favor lo invitaron a diversos lados, él solo los ignoró, él solo quería estar con una persona...</p><p>Triste estaba en su cuarto cuando un mensaje llegó a aquel viejo teléfono que nunca dejó. "5 en el parque y". Feliz se vistió y se preparó aunque aún faltaran horas para el encuentro. Con tiempo de sobra llegó al lugar ansioso.</p><p>Cuando Wuxian llegó sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, iba vestido de una forma que lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo, con ropas que se ceñían a su cuerpo delgado y ligeramente fuerte. Wuxian lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a un pequeño lago donde estuvieron en el barco tranquilos en una zona alejada del bullicio, en medio de aquel lugar Wuxian sacó una caja y se la entregó.</p><p>-¡Feliz cumpleaños Lan Zhan! pero solo puedes abrirlo una vez que llegues a casa-, Lan Zhan no supo si fue su imaginación, pero pudo ver por un momento como se sonrojo al decir eso último.</p><p>Tras acabarse su tiempo en el lago fueron juntos al pasto donde se tiraron juntos a ver las estrellas aparecer lentamente en el firmamento. Wuxian tomo la mano del otro tímidamente, ambos se sentían nerviosos por alguna razón.</p><p>Sin soportarlo más Wuxian se alzó ligeramente y besó a Lan Zhan dulcemente. Ambos sentían sus corazones latir con fuerza, la mano de Wangji se posó en la cintura del otro acercándolo más, sintiendo su piel, su calor...</p><p>Entonces un viejo les comenzó a regañar, sin escucharlo mucho ambos mejor se fueron del lugar. ¿Pero que habían hecho mal? no dejaba de pasar esa pregunta en la mente de Wuxian.</p><p>Wuxian fue con Wangji hasta la casa de el, donde se despidió de él en la entrada con un beso relámpago, y se fue corriendo sonrojado.</p><p>Cuando Wangji llegó a su cuarto abrió su caja. Era una cinta muy parecida a aquella que le dio al otro cuando era niño, así como un libro, que tenía un sobre dentro. Cuando lo abrió vio que era un pequeño cupón parecido al que le dio anteriormente, el cual decía "Válido por ser el novio de Wei Wuxian" con validez a partir de la fecha de su cumpleaños número 14. Wangji se sonrojo solo con pensarlo, pero entonces recordó que para aquel día no tendría cumplidos aún sus 15 años y no tenía permitido esto... pero solo serían unos tres meses de diferencia, podría usarlo después ¿cierto? no tenía fecha de caducidad, ¿por que preocuparse por ello?, aquel día solo quería disfrutar aquella pequeña victoria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días avanzaron. Y pronto se encontraron en grupos diferentes, aun así intentaban verse constantemente pero Wuxian estaba muy comprometido con cumplir con la promesa que hizo con su padre adoptivo, así que espero. Espero paciente día con día deseando que octubre llegara ya.</p><p>El baile lo ayudaba distraerse, pronto llegó aquel día donde darían una exhibición en la escuela de forma no competitiva por lo que los familiares pudieron acudir.</p><p>Cada que estaba ahí, todo se borraba, pero se esforzó aún más porque sabía que su familia observaba. Aquella coreografía acababa con Wen Ning cargandolo aventandolo para atraparlo al final. Era un paso difícil que requeria fuerza de ambos y los había hecho ganar en las competencias.</p><p>Todos quedaron asombrados y aplaudieron al final. Wei Ying se acercó feliz a su familia donde Jiang Fengmian lo felicito por la coreografía innovadora, y Madam Yu lo regaño porque sus brazos temblaron en un punto, mientras Jiang Cheng lo veía con brazos cruzados diciendo que vería que era verdadera fuerza en su exhibición de lucha, y su hermana prometiendoles prepara algo muy bueno para cuando regresasen a casa.</p><p>Entre sonrisas, decidió buscar a Lan Zhan para que le dijera que opinó entonces no pudo evitar escuchar a su tío decir que que ridículo era que un chico cargarse a otro habiendo tantas chicas, que eso sí era mostrar fuerza. Se paró en seco sintiendo sus manos sudar, recordando aquel momento hace uno tiempo cuando se enfrentó al Lan Xichen.</p><p>Nervioso cerró su puño y dio media vuelta hacia su familia. Tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Lan Zhan a solas otro día pensó.</p><p>Tras irse a cambiar con Wen Ning se dio cuenta que últimamente se cambiaba a parte, pero nunca cuestionó porque, pero aquel día lo interceptó antes. Observando el suelo, nervioso Wen Ning dijo:</p><p>-Wei Ying me gustas-</p><p>Aquella dulce y temerosa voz parecía no coincidir con su cuerpo que parecía fortalecerse día con día ante el asombro de Wei Ying. Quizá ese pensamiento solo buscaba evadir la pregunta y preguntarse porque su corazón latía con fuerza. Por alguna razón no podía mirarlo, quizá porque sabía que observarlo sin playera lo ponía ligeramente nervioso. Quizá si lo hacía olvidaría su determinación de estos meses. Sin atreverse a mirarlo Wei Wuxian contestó:</p><p>-Yo... Le di un cupón a Wangji para que me pidiese ser su novio en mi cumpleaños.. Yo.. No puedo aceptar nada hasta que sepa si lo hará o no... - Viendo hacia abajo pudo ver las manos del otro moverse sin parar, con un ligero temblor.</p><p>-Yo.. Yo.. Siempre estaré ahí... Pase lo que que pase... - dijo Wen Ning con hilo de voz tras lo que se dio la vuelta.</p><p>Wei Wuxian no supo que lo hizo moverse pero lo abrazó por la espalda fuertemente. - Solo... Dame tiempo para pensar-</p><p>Se quedaron solo así un rato hasta que escucharon ruido y debieron separarse.</p><p>Aquel día Wuxian no pudo dormir ¿Que sentía por Wen Ning? ¿Que sentía por Lan Zhan? ¿Porque parecía un sentimiento tan cercano y diferente a la vez?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiel a su promesa Wen Ning siguió ahí como si nada hubiese pasado, Wei Ying se sentía reconfortado, pero también terriblemente culpable, aunque decidió ignorar por un tiempo dicho sentimiento.</p><p>Pronto octubre llegó, y se iba poniendo más ansioso conforme llegaba su cumpleaños. Le dijo a Mo y a Wen Ning que podían verse al día siguiente, ya que aquel día vería a Lan Zhan. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Wangji le informó que se irían de vacaciones al día siguiente, por lo que debía regresar un tanto temprano, sin embargo, decidió que aún así tendrían tiempo suficiente.</p><p>Aquel uso sus pantalones negros favoritos y una camisa roja que le regaló su padre aquel día. Fueron a comer a un restaurante familiar, hablaron y rieron, pero el momento no llegaba, comenzó a mover el popote de su bebida nerviosamente.</p><p>Acabaron de comer, y tras pagar Lan Zhan fueron a dar un paseo a un pequeño lago en el parte cercano. Sentía latir más y más su corazón, entonces la hora de partida de Lan Zhan llegó. ¿Quizá lo haría cuando se despidieran?.</p><p>Un beso en la mejilla de despedida y se fue, dejando la sonrisa de Wei Ying congelada para luego desaparecer por completo. ¿Que acaso no fue muy explicito su cupón? ¿Acaso lo perdió? ... ¿O quizá simplemente... no quería ser su novio?.</p><p>Sin si quiera notarlo sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Cuando lo noto, se enojo mucho consigo mismo ¡¿Que demonios era?! se limpió las lágrimas, e informó en su grupo con Wen Ning y Mo, que no se lo pidió.</p><p>Ambos parecían asombrados. Mo entonces escribió -Entonces tendrás que ir vestido de mujer a la fiesta de mañana-. Casi había olvidado que apostó eso estando tan seguro que lo pediría. Wen Ning solo aparecía escribiendo, hasta que después de siglos puso -Vamos Mo, no seas cruel, perdónalo por esta vez-, Wei Ying sonrió pero contestó -Soy un hombre de palabra, y esta bien, mañana nos divertiremos más hehehe-, finalmente Wen Ning puso -El se lo pierde-. Tras eso Mo le siguió el juego diciendo un montón de cosas que lo hicieron reír. Reanimado regresó a su casa, a buscar su vestuario para el día siguiente.</p><p>Lan Zhan no sabía porque habían decidido ir de vacaciones tan intempestivamente, pero aprovecharía para comprar algo para Wei Ying, para cuando usara su cupón en enero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día de la fiesta llegó, Mo ya estaba ahí esperando nervioso sin hablar con nadie, ¿que tal si se habían arrepentido? además se sentía un poco ridículo con su disfraz, intento maquillarse, pero solo parecía un fantasma ahorcado, decidió ir aun así, esperando que por lo menos asustase.</p><p>Entonces, vio a Wen Ning entrar a la puerta vestido de zombie para variar, solo que este año le agregó unas cadenas, realmente no tenía mucho dinero ni ideas para ir con disfraz diferente a cada año.  A lado de él iba una chica.... sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, definitivamente parecía una chica, pero esa sonrisa no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Wei Ying que llevaba un vestido rojo pegado, de tela china, el cual era sobre la rodilla, pero debido a su altura le quedaba un poco más alto. Y observándolo bien, Wen Ning parecía muy sonrojado.</p><p>Por fin llegaron a Mo, el cual elogio el vestido, a lo cual Wei Ying dijo que no podía ser de otra forma ya que su hermana lo ayudó a elegir. Entonces fue cuando sintieron todas las miradas, al escucharlo hablar y reír, todos supieron que no era una linda damisela.</p><p>Los chicos se sentían ligeramente muy confundidos. Unos pocos se acercaron a él a preguntar porque vestía así, y luego a hablar tranquilamente, aunque varios se sentían incómodos al verse atraídos hacia él aún sabiendo que era un chico.</p><p>---</p><p>En sus vacaciones Lan Zhan regresó a su habitación tras un paseo, solo para ver un grupo de sus "amigos" con muchísimos mensajes. Lo abrió solo para ver comentarios sin sentido Wangji no pensaba molestarse en leerlos, así que solo pregunto "¿Que sucede?", entonces alguien le respondió "Oh Wangji no lo vio, espera". Tras un rato llegó una imagen de alguien de espaldas  con un vestido rojo y un mensaje "Adivina quien es". Wangji primero miro desinteresado, pero luego observó mejor, no seria..., entonces llegó otro mensaje diciendo "¡Es Wei Ying! ¿puedes creerlo?", acompañado de una foto de ese chico con Wei Ying saludando con un signo de paz.</p><p>Solo respondió un "Porque?", tras lo cual comenzaron a contar historias y teorías sin sentido. Wangji los ignoró solo observaba aquellas fotos, se veía tan bien, entonces sin notarlo sintió un calor en su entrepierna. Nervioso corrió al baño, antes de que alguien más llegará a la habitación. Sin opción comenzó a tocarse rápidamente para aliviarse, pero sin remedio pensó en aquel chico y todo acabo más rápido, sin embargo se sintió terriblemente culpable. Aunque no sabía si estar agradecido por no haberlo presenciado, o molesto por no estar ahí viéndolo de frente.</p><p>----</p><p>En la fiesta todo iba tranquilo hasta que Wen Chao llegó de la nada y empujo a Wei Ying, -¡Maldito marica! vete de la fiesta ¿Que demonios te crees? -</p><p>Wei Ying solo hizo una risa fingida y contestó -Cuando el dueño de la casa me corra lo haré. Además solo me vestí así por una apuesta, y aun así fuera marica eso como sería tu maldito problema ¿Que acaso te gusto? dijo carcajeándose-</p><p>Wen Chao molesto arrojo un golpe, que Wei Ying evitó el golpe y respondió, todos quedaron viendo asustados la pelea, cuando más amigos de Wen Chao se iban a unir a la pelea Wen Ning entró a ayudar. Después de un desastre Wen Chao y sus amigos terminaron huyendo maldiciendo, y Wen Ning y Wei Ying terminaron hechos un desastre. </p><p>Tras lo cual se disculparon y se fueron de la fiesta, de la cual Mo se había ido antes porque si no lo regañarían en su hogar. Ambos fueron riendo de la pelea, afuera de la casa Wei Wuxian dijo -Perdón por hacer que te golpearan- Wen Ning negó con los brazos y dijo - No es nada, te dije que siempre te apoyaría y eso es aun en las peleas- dijo sonrojándose. </p><p>Sin saber porque Wei Ying se levantó ligeramente y lo besó. Al separarse los ojos de Wen Ning pedían las preguntas que no podía decir del shock. -No prometo andar... pero podríamos tener un free trial, quizá funcione o no, ¿quieres intentar? ninguno estaría obligado a nada..-</p><p>Wen Ning no le importaba lo poco que obtuviera, parecía un milagro dicha respuesta, así que asintió sin dudar. Ambos se fueron caminando a su casa hablando como siempre. ¿Quizá la pelea lo hizo alucinar?.</p><p>----</p><p>En su habitación Lan Zhan salió del baño, y de nuevo había miles de mensajes, subió solo para ver fotos y un vídeo de la pelea, sintiéndose molesto por no estar ahí para defenderlo. Entonces una foto llegó al final. "Final feliz" una foto medio borrosa a través de una ventana de Wei Wuxian besando a Wen Ning. Los comentarios de todos comenzaron a explotar. Wangji solo sentía que no tenía aire. ¿Acaso esto era todo? ... ¿Acaso perdió de nuevo?.... ¿de nuevo? pensó recordando sus sueños... ¡No permitiría eso!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wuxian aun se sentía confundido, y con su decisión esto continuó empeorando. Pero si quiera tenía en claro que definitivamente le gustaban los chicos. En cuanto que sentía por Wen Ning le parecía difuso aún, pero definitivamente se sentía atraído. Sobre que sentía hacia Lan Zhan... ¿Acaso importaba en este momento? el hizo su movimiento y el otro solo lo ignoró, tenía completo derecho a seguir su camino, aunque aquella idea lo lastimara. </p><p>Por un momento estuvo seguro que era mutuo, pero quizá... ¿la opinión de su familia fue más fuerte? siempre seguía todas las reglas familiares, así que no era difícil creer que eligió estas sobre él. No podía dejar de pensar en el asunto, tal vez era porque Wangji regresaba de sus vacaciones ese día en la noche, y al día siguiente se verían en clases... ¿Como lo tomaría? fue una pregunta fugaz que cruzó en su mente, quizá solo lo ignoraría como lo hizo con él en su cumpleaños, aunque pensándolo bien era muy probable que ya supiera algo, estaba casi seguro que alguien lo fotografió cuando estaba fuera de la casa. Si le preguntaba solo lo diría la verdad, ¿Que tenía de malo? solo estaba intentando ver si lo suyo era mutuo con Wen Ning o no, no andaban realmente... Se repitió eso a si mismo una y otra vez hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño.</p><p>Al día siguiente fue a clases normalmente, en el receso pensaba quizá encontrarse con Lan Zhan, pero Wen Ning tomó su mano y lo robó llevándolo corriendo hasta un lugar oculto donde lo besó ligeramente antes de que el patio se llenara más de gente. Primero fue tomado por sorpresa, pero después se la pasó riendo todo el camino ahí. Esa cierta sensación de peligro le encantaba, por un momento todo se borraba, solo sentía la adrenalina, y todo tipo de sensaciones recorrerlo.</p><p>Juntos volvieron cuando era casi inevitable ser vistos. Encontrando a la distancia a Wangji comiendo con Mo. Iban hacia ellos, pero Wuxian se detuvo un momento. Quizá Lan Zhan quería estar con su amigo todo este tiempo, parecía tonto, pero cuando se conocieron pudo notar un brillo extraño en su mirar por un segundo, pensó que quizá estaba loco. Sintió una ligera opresión en su pecho, pero si sus dos amigos terminaban felices y el con alguien... ¿acaso eso no sería el mejor escenario?</p><p>A pesar de pensar esto con claridad su corazón no dejaba de doler, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y una vez que preguntaba si estaba bien. Wuxian le devolvió una sonrisa a Wen Ning y le dijo que sí, que si podían escaparse todo el día mañana. Wen Ning se sonrojo y asintió. Wuxian se sintió reconfortado sintiendo que alguien se preocupaba por él. No sabía como pero todo tomaría su camino. Con una sonrisa fueron a comer con los otros.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wuxian quizá no lo noto, pero Wangji estuvo observando fijamente todo el día en cualquier momento, aún estando con Mo sabía que si estaba con él no había forma que fuera a otro lado ¿Cierto?. Wangji amaba la sonrisa de Wei Ying, pero hoy por alguna razón lo molestaba de sobremanera, quizá porque el causante no era él.</p><p>En cuanto lo vio salir corriendo con Wen Ning estuvo a punto de detenerlo. Pero decidió que no era el momento. Sin embargo cuando llegó la salida, apenas sonó la campana casi corrió hacia Wuxian y le dijo -¿Puedes venir a mi casa? traje algo del viaje y olvide traerlo-</p><p>Wei Ying fue tomado por sorpresa, realmente pensaba volver con Wen Ning como la mayoría de los días, pero un día no habría problema supuso, así que respondió, -Si esta bien, espera un momento-</p><p>Fue a decirle a Wen Ning, quien le acarició la mejilla y asintió, tras eso se fueron. Wangji no pudo evitar cerrar con fuerza los puños. Cuando salieron y comenzaron a caminar Wangji aún no se relajaba. Entonces una suave mano toco la suya, y Wuxian dijo - Lan Zhan, ¡¿que te pasó en la mano?! estas sangrando un poco- dijo parándose, sacando una pequeña gasa y cinta que llevaba en su mochila, tomo la mano de Lan Zhan y la curó burdamente.</p><p>-¿Mejor?- </p><p>-Mmm-</p><p>Realmente Wangji se sentía mucho mejor, aún le importaba al otro... entonces lo pensó, sería estúpido pensar que no le importaba de un día para el otro. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Aún no cumplía 15 no podía pedirle que fuera su novio, además primero tenía que saber que clase de relación tenía con Wen Ning... Trago saliva y dijo.</p><p>-¿Porque se fueron corriendo Wen Ning y tu a la hora de la comida?-</p><p>Wuxian se sonrojo por completo. ¿Acaso le preguntaba sin saber? ¿O para comprobar algo? ¿Tendría sentido mentirle? ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Pero porque se sentía tan culpable?!. - Ahm... el y yo... bueno... am en la fiesta pasaron varias cosas... como esto- dijo riéndose alzando su cabello mostrando una herida en la ceja, sin notar el ligero temblor en su mano - y am... el me ayudo así que decidí darle una oportunidad que me pidió... aunque no es serio...-</p><p>-¿Es tu novio?-</p><p>Wei Ying sentía que colapsaría de la tensión ¿Desde cuando la mirada de Lan Zhan era tan intimidante? Además el fue el que no hizo nada para responderle su propuesta. Llegaron a la casa de Wangji y Wuxian dijo - ¡Mira ya llegamos!- y se adelanto a entrar. No parecía ver nadie aún. Subieron al cuarto de Wangji. </p><p>-¿Que me ibas a dar?- dijo Wuxian con curiosidad.</p><p>-No respondiste- dijo Lan Zhan con un tono muy serio.</p><p>-No. No soy su novio, solo vemos si funcionara o no, para empezar o no. Si compromiso.-</p><p>-Hagamos lo mismo entre nosotros- dijo Wangji. Si no podía andar aún con él, ¿no esta sería una forma de seguir presente?</p><p>Oh terrible error. Wuxian se fue inmediatamente, incluso le pareció ver como sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas antes de salir. Wangji se quedo pasmado ¿Que sucedió? ¿Porque si hacía eso con Wen Ning y no con él? ¿Que debía hacer?.</p><p>Wuxian se sintió... complicado, lágrimas salieron sin que lo pensara si quiera, se fue antes de que el otro lo notara. Se sentía bien que el otro lo quisiera... pero ¿Solo lo quería para eso?  Quizá solo le gustaba besarlo, pero no quería andar con él, o quería a alguien quien besar en lo que encontraba al indicado. Mil ideas revoletearon en su mente hasta que llegó a su casa y corrió a su cuarto ignorando a todos. </p><p>¿Como podía ser tan cruel pensó? Entonces pensó ¡¿Acaso no era lo mismo que el hacía con Wen Ning?! Comenzó a sufrir más descontroladamente. ¿Pero que debía hacer? ¿Acaso el se sentía así? Para el Wen Ning era muy importante, quizá debía comenzar a andar con él ... si hoy comprobó que Lan Zhan no lo quería seriamente, ¿Porque seguía jugando?.... ¿Pero cuando decirle? ¿Acaso estaba seguro o era más la culpa? Wuxian se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, como si intentará apagar sus pensamientos. </p><p>----</p><p>Lan Xichen llegó a su casa, saludo en voz alta, pero nadie le respondió... subió a ver a su hermano que estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos rojos. </p><p>-¿Que sucedió Wangji?-</p><p>Lan Zhan le contó lo sucedido sin reservas por primera vez.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lan Xichen escuchó cada palabra de su hermano sorprendido de lo tonto que podía llegar a ser. </p><p>-Wangji... sabes que nadie va a saber si empiezas  antes con él, además son literal-mente meses, y de todas formas el Qiren no estará contento-</p><p>Lan Zhan solo observó al suelo cabizbajo.</p><p>-Además, Wei Wuxian prácticamente te pidió ser su novio, y tu no le respondiste nada hasta hoy diciéndole que solo querías un amigo con derechos.... no un novio, claro que se sentiría así. Probablemente si tenga mucho aprecio a Wen Ning y por eso se refugia en él, pero deberías solucionar esto antes de que eso sea su decisión....-</p><p>Lan Zhan no dijo nada, pero Xichen dijo aun así.</p><p>-Quizá este atentando la confianza de Wei Ying, pero me dijo que realmente le confundía que sentía al respecto a Wen Ning... aka, si harás algo hazlo ya-</p><p>Lan Zhan solo asintió se levantó y salio. Lan Xichen se quedo pensando ¿Porque simplemente salió sin pensar que decir? solo le esperaba rezar que por una vez en su vida su hermanito supiera mostrar sus emociones de manera adecuada.</p><p>Lan Zhan caminó pensando que decir una y otra vez, vaya fue su sorpresa cuando llegó a la casa de los Jiang, y le informaron que Wei Ying no estaba. Nervioso le pregunto un mensaje que donde estaba mientras volvía a su casa.</p><p>---</p><p>Wei Ying llegó a una resolución. Debía acabar el asunto que tenía con Wen Ning, y tenía que hacerlo en persona. ¿Pero realmente podría?</p><p>Llegó dijo que si podia pasar. Wen Ning dudo un poco. Una vez adentro le dijo -¿Ya es todo?-</p><p>El discurso que Wuxian había pensado todo el camino se borró de su mente. - Yo.... yo no puedo seguir, tu eres muy importante para mi, y no puedo seguir si no estoy seguro de que siento por ti... no es justo para ti...-</p><p>Wen Ning solo asintió. Comenzó a frotarse nerviosamente las manos. -Mi mi hermana no esta, podrías... ¿solo darme un beso de despedida?-</p><p>Wuxian se sonrojo pero asintió, era lo mínimo que podía hacer ¿no?</p><p>Lo besó y entonces fue como si todos sus sentidos se nublaran, las nerviosas manos de Wen Ning se movieron con seguridad por primera vez.</p><p>Wei Wuxian se sintió abrumado, lo tocó en los puntos exactos... casi como si lo conociera de toda una vida....</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Acaso alguien más recordaba sus vidas pasadas? Es una pregunta que resonó siempre en la mente de Wangji, intento investigar en Wuxian haciendo preguntas indirectas, pero parecía no saber nada. Jamás se le ocurrió que no era el único involucrado en esta pelea.</p><p>Cuando Wen Ning conoció a Wuxian fue como un trueno, de repente tenia aquellos extraños sueños, un tragico camino siempre los acompañaba. En los recuerdos mas nuevos podia ver como vivieron la mejor vida... Pero por un corto tiempo. La intolerancia de ese tiempo los llevó a su fin a manos de unos soldados que no aceptaban ver mangas cortadas.</p><p>Aquel terrible preludio le complicó acercarse a Wuxian como siempre deseaba, lo apreciaba lo suficiente para alejarse si eso lo dañaria, pero conforme iba creciendo que la sociedad los aceptaba más... ¿Quiza no sería riesgoso acercarse? Pensó aquel dia que se le declaró. Después de besarse en la fiesta recurdos de ellos en la intimidad lo atormentaron.</p><p>En el presente, teniendolo ahí enfrente es como si recordará perfectamente donde tomar, cada punto, cada espacio que se tomo la molestia en descubrir y preguntar en su vida pasada... Sentia que estaba haciendo trampa... Pero el sabia que Wangji también lo hacía, lo había observado, sus acciones.. Era evidente que recordaba algo... En su vida mas antigua sabia que el cuidaría correctamente a Wei Ying por lo que se resignó... En la mas reciente el fue la causa de su desgracia y quiza aun no lo recordaba, seria muy duro y Wen Ning esperaba que no lo hiciera...pero en este punto ya no podia confiarle a aquella persona tan importante ciegamente.</p><p>Los pensamientos de Wen Ning parecia moverse como entes separados. Wuxian se acercó poniendo la oierna de Wen Ning entre las suyas, haciéndolo sentir su dureza, lo que trajo a Wen Ning al ahora de nuevo. Debia pensar... Quiza debia detenerse pero ¿como?</p><p>La respuesta llegó cuando Wen Qing abrió la puerta para ver a dos adolescentes en su sala siendo todo menos decentes.</p><p>-Ya lleg... ¡Que demonios! Wen Ning no hagas esas cosas en la sala... Tu tu... Tienes una habitación por el amor de dios, no tengo porque ver esto. -</p><p>Wen Ning se quedó pasmado rojo como tomate, Wuxian dijo lo siento y tomo la mano de Wen Ning y corrió hacia arriba jalandolo. - Recogere unas cosas y me voy, lo siento de nuevo- grito Wuxian.</p><p>Wen Qing se tiro en la silla pensando como criar un maldito adolescente en plena edad de la punzada. ¡Oh! Si existe un dios iluminame penso irónicamente.</p><p>Arriba la erección de Wen Ning murió por completo del susto pero la de Wuxian no, lo vio con una pequeña expresión de dolor y le dijo... - Ayudame ¿si? No puedo irme así- dijo Wuxian sonrojado.</p><p>Wen Ning no respondió, pero le bajo el pantalón lo suficiente, para tomar le miembro del otro y comenzar a mover su mano arriba y abajo, luego pensó que si manchaba su colcha su hermana lo mataria dos veces mas, asi que puso su boca sobre él, y comenzó a succionar y moverse. Un sabor lleno su boca en poco tiempo y se separó.</p><p>Pudo apreciar la cara de confusión de Wuxian combianda por su agitación al ser la primera vez que hacia algo asi. Pero reacciono y se subio los pantalones y dijo. Hablamos al rato.</p><p>Wuxian salio corriendo de aquella casa mas confundido de lo que llegó ¿acaso eso podria ser una despedida? ¿Quien diria que Wen Ning podia ser un embustero? Es mas... ¡¿Quien podía decir que tenia tales habilidades?!</p><p>Su corazón latia sin parar corriendo a su casa huyendo de sus pensamientos mas impuros... Era como si Wen Ning lo insitara a seguir esos instintos... Pero con Wangji es como si quisiera tener una linda relación como las peliculas... Quiza aceptar la idea de Wangji no estaria tan mal.</p><p>Luego se golpeó los cachetes solo, haciendo que la gente que pasaba lo viera como un loco. Pero tenia que despertar, era imposible tener a ambos.</p><p>¡Oh que dificil es la adolescencia! Las decisiones cuestan mas, las hormonas te enloquecen... Que dificil es pensar con claridad, se lamentaba camino a casa.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wuxian iba perdido en sus pensamientos casi corriendo camino a su casa, que cuando choco con algo y terminó en el suelo realmente no supo que fue hasta que alzó la vista y vio a Lan Zhan, y por un segundo le pareció ver una emoción en su rostro pero pasó tan velozmente que no estaba seguro que fue.</p><p>-¡Wei Ying!- lo reprendió simplemente -No camines así, te atropellaran- Aunque parecía un regaño realmente Wangji estaba muy preocupado, después de ir hacia su casa pensó que no tenía sentido, era de nuevo no hacer nada. Había muy pocas opciones a donde pudo haber ido Wei Ying, y la casa de Wen Ning pareció ser efectivamente la opción ganadora. A pesar de aliviarse de verlo caminar llendose de ese lugar, la expresión de Wei Ying lo sacó sinceramente de su sitio, nunca había visto hacer esa expresión fugaz, y luego seguir caminando fuera de si, como si hubiera recordado algo maravilloso un momento para luego sumirse en sus pensamientos de nuevo.</p><p>Por su parte Wei Ying solo pensó que tan desafortunado podía ser para encontrar a Wangji en este justo momento, por un momento pensó que alucino su rostro pero era realmente él regañándolo como siempre. ¿Como contestar cuando ni si quiera quería levantarse más?</p><p>Pronto vio susto en el rostro de Wangji, ¿Porque lo veía así? entonces sintió lágrimas recorrer su propio rostro. ¿Como comenzó a llorar sin notarlo?. Solo se levantó y dijo -Estoy cansado hablemos otro día- y se fue sin escuchar más, realmente  no mintió, estaba exhausto emocionalmente, realmente sentía que si pasaba algo más este mismo día explotaría. </p><p>----</p><p>Al día siguiente fue día sin clases, y Lan Zhan estaba ahí a primera hora. Jiang Cheng despertó molesto a Wei Ying que seguía profundamente dormido. El día anterior, solo llegó a dormir, realmente no había pensado nada y ahora Wangji estaba ahí de nuevo, suspiró esperando iluminación divina. </p><p>Wei Ying salió de la casa a ver a Lan Zhan, que le dijo que hablaran en el parque cercano. Caminaron silenciosamente hasta sentarse en una banca. Entonces Wangji dijo -Lo siento-</p><p>Wuxian después de tantos eventos no supo porque se disculpaba, pero supuso que del último -No te preocupes... solo me pegue un poco y realmente ya quería dormir, yo fui quien no veía por donde caminaba - dijo Wei Ying con una sonrisa queriendo aminorar la tensión.</p><p>Wangji negó con la cabeza, -Por lo que dije en mi casa-</p><p>Inmediatamente Wei Ying habló queriendo aminorar todo -Oh! fui exagerado, realmente lo entiendo, como estaba así con alguien creíste que no había problema, pero soy un poco tonto como para tratar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, perdón si no fui claro... -</p><p>Wangji lo interrumpió - Wei Ying, no hables cinco minutos, déjame acabar-  Wuxian solo se quedo pasmado pensando si acaso Wangji realmente podía hablar el solo cinco minutos. </p><p>Lan Zhan suspiró y comenzó - Me disculpo yo por no ser claro. Yo.. yo si leí tu cupón... yo realmente quería usarlo, pero no tenía permiso para aceptarlo, hasta que cumpliera 15, luego como mi hermano dijo no tiene sentido, de todas formas mi tío no lo aceptaría... pero yo... yo realmente solo quería estar contigo como fuera... incluso si era era de esa forma... no me malentiendas yo quiero estar contigo seriamente... no solo así, solo ayer fui tonto y creí que era la única forma de que no te alejaras más... e hice lo contrario.-</p><p>Wuxian comenzó a sentir una terrible culpa crecer mientras usaba el final de sus cinco minutos de silencio para pensar como responder ahora.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wuxian trago saliva y volteó a ver a Wangji perdiéndose un segundo en los dorados ojos del otro, quizá en este todo tiempo siempre temió observarlo a sus ojos así, pero eran realmente bellos. -Tus ojos son realmente bonitos- dijo sin pensar por los nervios. Wangji fue tomado por sorpresa, ¿Que clase de respuesta era esa?</p><p>Wuxian respiró profundo y cerró los ojos sin atreverse a verlo y dijo hablando rápidamente -Te diré la verdad, he esperado esto por lo últimos meses, no mentiré a veces dudaba pero tenía la certeza que lo dirías, y cuando no lo hiciste... yo... me sentí muy triste y fui con aquel que esta ahí siempre... yo hable ayer con él para arreglar las cosas y terminé arreglando nada... -</p><p>Wuxian no dejaba de tallarse las manos entre sí -Yo... yo... hice cosas malas ayer... pero no me malentiendas, aun en toda la confusión... yo no dejaba de soñar que llegabas a pedírmelo... pero yo... no se si me quieras así realmente...-</p><p>Wangji se comenzó a desesperar, le molestaba demasiado no saber a que se refería con "cosas malas", pero eso no era momento ahora, porque debía balbucear tanto sin sentido incluso en este momento.  Sin más tomo las dos muñecas de Wuxian con una mano  y las presionó fuertemente para que dejase de mover la manos, y con la otra sostuvo su cara para besarlo con fuerza.</p><p>Wuxian fue tomado por sorpresa, pero luego de un segundo de duda inicial relajó por fin su cuerpo y correspondió el beso adecuadamente. Fue un beso largo, y la traviesa lengua de Wuxian entro en la boca de Wangji. Tras un rato se separaron ambos con la respiración un tanto agitada.</p><p>Wuxian vio hacia abajo tras separarse y sonrojándose dijo -¡Pero aún no lo haz pedido!-</p><p>Wangji tomo su barbilla y subió la cara del otro para que lo viera a sus ojos -Wei Ying ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-</p><p>Wuxian no entendía como podía decir eso sin titubear un instante, sin notar que el corazón de Wangji estaba latiendo con gran fuerza que sentía que saltaría de su pecho, y sus orejas ardían escondidas por su cabello. </p><p>Wei Ying le dio una enorme y brillante sonrisa -Aceptaré el 23 de enero-</p><p>Lan Zhan sentía que su corazón iba en una montaña rusa yendo a lo más alto para luego estrellarse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tras decir tan cruel declaración final, Wuxian se acercó y besó al otro que fue tomado por sorpresa. -Solo falta poco para que cumplas 15, pero un beso de vez en cuando no debería ser problema- dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia. A pesar de estar muy feliz, Wuxian no pudo evitar pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior, tenía asuntos que arreglar, pero tenia miedo de intentar hablar de nuevo con Wen Ning y fracasar aún más.</p><p>Una idea fugaz apareció... tal vez hacer algo parecido con Wangji podría quitar aquellas ideas de su mente. Luego pensó lo egoísta que sería eso. </p><p>Mientras Wuxian divagaba, Wangji observaba intrigado todas las raras expresiones que el otro ponía sin notarlo, vaya que no sabía ocultar sus pensamientos. Sin saber que más hacer para sacarlo de sus pensamientos lo beso.</p><p>-Wangji... ¿podemos ir a tu casa?- dijo Wuxian finalmente sacado de su trance, el otro asintió. Así que ambos partieron. Una vez que llegaron Xichen los saludó, y le dijo a su hermano en el oído - Me iré con el tío una hora-</p><p>El inocente Wangji no supo porque le dijo aquello, pero asintió levemente. Ambos fueron a la habitación, Wei Ying a pesar de parecer muy seguro de ser quien era ante todos, realmente le ponía un poco nervioso besarse en publico, no sabía porque.... pero realmente le preocupaba. </p><p>Una vez sentados en la cama, Wangji lo besó de nuevo, y Wei Ying le correspondió sintiendose más tranquilo, los besos se volvieron largos. Escucharon la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, lo cual se le hizo extraño a Wei Ying, pero no lo pensó demasiado. </p><p>Lentamente Lan Zhan se inclinaba más hacia el otro, hasta estar completamente sobre el en la cama, pronto las manos de Wangji comenzaron a acariciar su costado, y casi como prueba iba bajando lentamente por si había oposición, hasta que la insertó su mano dentro el pantalón de Wuxian. </p><p>Wei Ying se petrificó ante aquella mano pero no la detuvo, pero su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Wangji lo tocó ligeramente, y llevó la mano más hacia atrás, casi como si su instinto lo hiciera buscar la entrada del otro, entonces sintió algo inesperado.... y se congelo sin pensarlo, dejando de mover su mano.</p><p>Wuxian sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Acaso odiaba lo que sintió? comenzó a maldecir en su mente, su rostro se enrojeció y sintió ganas de llorar, ¿Porque no se movía?</p><p>Wei Ying se safó de los brazos del otro que seguía procesando que paso y dijo - Pe perdón... yo yo tengo algo que hacer y lo olvide, am am adiós-</p><p>Wangji no sabía que acababa de suceder ¿Acaso corrió así porque sintió su reacción? ¿O solo se sintió incomodo con su toque? Sea cual sea opción tenía que disculparse, pero antes quería saber que era lo había sentido, así que sacó su laptop inmediatamente.</p><p>Wuxian salió corriendo, su corazón latió con fuerza en aquel momento por temor , y pareció todo salir tal y como temía, sin saber porque corrió hacia la casa de los Wen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wen Ning estaba sentado en su sala pensando si decirle a Mo que fueran a comer para hablar y sentirse un poco mejor porque sabía que sucedería ahora, sus oportunidades con Wei Ying se hacían más difíciles, o eso parecía en su sueño, solo esperaba no morir con en ese extraño sueño pensó. </p><p>Toquidos en su puerta lo sacaron  de su pensamiento, apenas abrió y Wei Ying entró a toda velocidad, jalando su mano y sentándolo. Parecía muy agitado.</p><p>-¡Wen Ning! - dijo con su respiración entrecortada por correr - Yo siempre he sabido que no es normal, pero necesito saber como se llama- dijo rápidamente mientras se desabrochaba el botón de sus jeans.</p><p>La cara de Wen Ning se enrojeció por completo y comenzó a toser de nerviosismo diciéndole - ¡Para! ¡Para!, no necesitas quitártelo para que te diga-. En ese instante Wen Qing salió de la cocina solo para ver tan rara escena y dijo - ¡Malditos niños! ahora ni siquiera esperan a que no este presente ¡Que hice para merecer esto!- </p><p>-He he hermana no es lo que parece- contesto Wen Ning aún más rojo -Es que Wei Ying no sabía que lo que tiene es hermafroditismo- Wei Ying solo escuchó atentamente solo para asentir con vehemencia hacia Wen Qing, la cual suspiró.</p><p>Pero antes de aceptarlo dijo -¡Y tu como sabes!- Wen Ning pensó que le daría un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento, por suerte su hermana continuo aún sin su respuesta -Vamos a arriba Wei Ying te revisaré, no soy una experta pero te puedo decir algunas cosas-. Wei Wuxian subió con ella emocionado por por fin entender que era aquello que había ocultado siempre.</p><p>Wen Ning sentía que moriría así que solo se tiró en el sillón, diciéndole a Mo que necesitaba una intervención urgente para evitar que muriera de un infarto o que su hermana lo matara antes.</p><p>----</p><p>Wangji empezó a buscar, fue difícil porque solo sintió y no vio realmente, pero cuando encontró su posible respuesta se sentía más confundido que antes. En la escuela nadie mencionaba las relaciones sexuales más que lo básico, y mucho menos entre hombres, y ahora en esta situación "peculiar" ¿Que se supone que debía hacer? ¿ Donde... debía ponerlo? pensó sintiendo sus orejas arder con el pensamiento. ¡Podría preguntarse eso después!, ni si quiera eran novios aún, entonces pensó que diría su hermano, y supo que debería disculparse, no reaccionó así por asco, si no porque no sabía que hacer en ese caso. </p><p>Comenzó a pensar como disculparse, pensó preguntarle a su hermano, pero sonaba que este asunto era bastante personal, ¿quien era el para difundirlo?</p><p>----</p><p>Wuxian salió de la casa Wen con más cosas de las que imagino, ahora sabía como se llamaba lo que tenía, que al parecer no debía meter nada por ahí por su tamaño, pero que era posible que tuviera óvulos, y debía ir al médico especialista para confirmarlo o descartarlo. Era mucha información, pero se sentía feliz de saberlo ahora. Mañana iría con Lan Zhan a disculparse por salir corriendo de nuevo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volvieron a clases y parecía que una vida hubiera pasado en tan pocos días. Mo fue puesto al tanto el día anterior pero aún seguía confundido al respecto, pero supuso que sería inadecuado preguntar más.</p><p>Pronto habría un evento de talentos, y uno de sus compañeros organizaría una fiesta el día anterior. Todos estaban bastante animados, pero ninguno tanto como Wei Ying, aun con los altibajos había terminado como buenos días. Por su parte Wangji no se sentía ni por asomo alegre, por fin se había declarado, Wei Ying no había aceptado aun a ser su novio, lo hizo salir corriendo y estaba casi seguro a donde fue, aún así su cara estoica parecía a la de cualquier otro día.</p><p>Sin embargo, apenas llegó y sintió un beso ligero en su mejilla, cuando volteó Wei Ying ya se había escabullido hacia su lugar. ¿Como podía algo tan simple hacer latir su corazón tanto?. A la hora del descanso, Wen Ning y Mo se fueron por su cuenta a hablar que demonios debían hacer para el evento porque les dijeron que no podían únicamente bailar.</p><p>Wuxian jaló del brazo a Wangji y lo llevó a un lugar lejano y dijo - Debemos hablar- Wangji no sabía si sentirse preocupado pero solo dijo -Mmn-</p><p>-Perdón por correr ayer, solo me asuste, vayamos más lento ¿si? hay muchas cosas que ni si quiera se de mi hehehe-</p><p>Lan Zhan sintió que pudo respirar adecuadamente, todo parecía bien ahora, así que asintió. Tras ello comieron y se besaron esporádicamente.</p><p>Los días para enero iban disminuyendo. Pronto llegó el día de la fiesta, todos fueron, y Wangji decidió que iría, realmente era su primera fiesta, algunos llevaban alcohol y otras cosas en secreto. Llegó y se sentó solitario, pero poco a poco unos compañeros que siempre intentaban hablarle por lo conocido de su familia se acercaron y terminó bebiendo un poco de alcohol, todos salieron huyendo cuando pareció desmayarse casi inmediatamente.</p><p>Wen Ning, Wei Ying y Mo Xuanyu llegaron juntos tras empezada la fiesta, porque estaban ensayando su número para el siguiente día.</p><p>Wangji despertó pareciendo completamente normal  así que todos supusieron que podían descansar porque no mataron a uno de los herederos de las compañías Lan. Lan Zhan volteó y vio a Wei Ying, y como si no pudiera controlar sus impulsos lo besó, pero este no se movió, y luego se hizo hacia atrás. ¿Que demonios pasaba?</p><p>Entonces sintió que alguien jalaba su brazo tirandolo del sillón. Era Wen Ning con un rostro sumamente molesto -¡¿Que demonios haces?!- le gritó. Lan Zhan estaba molesto, ¿Porque seguía molestando si Wei Ying lo escogió a él?</p><p>Entonces alguien tomo el brazo de Wen Ning y secamente dijo -Vamonos-, Wangji volteó y vio que era Wei Ying. Su estomago se revolvió, ¡¿Porque había dos Wei Ying?!. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wangji sintió la necesidad de tallarse los ojos. Pero cuando terminó ya se estaban llendo sin darle una mirada de vuelta excepto uno, y supo inmediatamente que era Mo Xuanyu. El susto lo hizo sentirse en sus sentidos a la vez. Todos lo observaban, hasta que uno le dijo - Vaya susto ¿no? Ese maldito manga cortada parece mucho niña, es como un trapito- dijeron riendose -Podria haberle pasado a cualquiera, aunque hubiera sido mejor con Wei Ying el pasado-</p><p>Todos comenzaron a reir y molestarse entrr si Wangji no quería estar ahí. Asi que salió a su casa apenas tuvo oportunidad.</p><p>---</p><p>Wei Ying estaba... Confundido. Decidió irse a su casa, aun cuando Wen Ning y Mo le dijeron que fueran a otro lado, nonsin antes decirle a Mo 20 veces que no estaba molesto con él porque literalmente no fue su culpa.</p><p>Llegó y se tiro en su cama y no pudo contener sus lágrimas silenciosas.</p><p>---</p><p>Al dia siguiente era el día del evento y se sentía muy desganado pero se esforzaria por sus amigos. Mo cantaría y ellos bailarian y serian sus coristas.</p><p>La canción era Blinding lights ( <em>https://youtu.be/XwxLwG2_Sxk anque pueden imaginarse que cante la que gusten</em> 😂) Mo el dia anterior estaba miy nervioso y no canto casi nada en su ensayo y esperaba que realmente lo de ayer no le afectara.</p><p>Y cuando llegó parecia... otro, estaba feliz y caminaba confiadamente. Le hizo sentirse ligeramente nervioso sobre que tal si habia pasado algo mas con Wangji tras que se fueron...</p><p>Movio su cabeza como sacando la imagen de su mente. Wen Ning llego algo tarde casi justo a tiempo.</p><p>Todos salieron al escenario y comenzó todo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió opacado, enserio... ¿Que habia hecho a Mo tan vibrante? Pero solo lo inspiró a dar lo mejor de si.</p><p>Todos observaban emocionados y cuando acabó un mar de aplausos sono. Wei Ying respiró pesadamente y observó a los otros a un lado igual de felices.</p><p>Todos bajaron, pero Wen Ning dijo que si podía decirle algo, Wuxian no sabia a que se refería pero asintió.</p><p>Solo se separaron un poco y le dijo - Se que sonará raro... Pero no seas tan exceptico con lo que te diga Wangji. Tu... Preguntale sobre si ha tenido sueños de vidas pasadas, y si coincide con algo de aqui creele- dijo dandole una carta, y huyendo. Wei Ying no entendía de que hablaba o porque le ayudaba a Wangji, pero apenas Lan Zhan acabara su presentación lo confrontaria, mientras tanto decidio abrir la carta y solo unas líneas le bastaron para pensar que Wen Ning habia perdido la cabeza.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La música del guqin llenó el lugar, la música tranquila, elegante y calmada no daba a lugar a quien tocaba tan tranquilo instrumento. A pesar de lo molesto que estaba Wuxian aquella tranquila melodía lo tranquilizó. Aquella melodía le recordaba algo, algo que sabía tocar en flauta. ¿Pero porque lo recordaba? hace mucho que no tocaba esa canción pensó.</p><p>Vio un chico por ahí y le pidió su flauta dulce, y comenzó a tocar, definitivamente era la misma canción, era casi como si sus dedos recordaran exactamente como tocarla, estaba tan intrigado al respecto que no noto que la música en el escenario paró, y aquel publico no sabía de dodne seguía proveniendo la melodía de la flauta, finalmente separó la flauta de sus labios, y porfin  sonaron aplausos.</p><p>El compañero al que le tomo prestada la flauta se le quedó viendo fijamente. Wuxian pensó que era porque ensució su flauta, por lo que se ofreció a limpiarla rápidamente, pero aquel joven realmente estaba preocupado por que Wuxian tocaba mucho mejor que él, dios lo librara que no presentara ese número también quedaría en ridículo. </p><p>Wei Ying sintió una mirada sobre él, así que volteó, Wangji estaba parado ahí con su guqin observándolo como regresaba la flauta. Su molestia regreso y estuvo a punto de irse hasta que recordó que debía confrontarlo. Aún no entendía de que se trataba, pero no tenía razón de dudar de Wen Ning.</p><p>-Necesitamos hablar- le dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo a donde ir, Wangji solo asintió. Ambos salieron de todo el desastre de este evento de talentos, y le dijo. -Tu haz tenido sueños... sobre vidas pasadas... se que parece que no tiene sentido, me dijeron que te preguntara... la más antigua... dime que sabes de ello-</p><p>Lan Zhan fue tomado por sorpresa, primero creyó que por fin tenía los sueños, pero ahora sabía que alguien más los tenía... ¿Wen Ning?  pero porque lo ayudaría...., no era tiempo para pensar en ello, así que solo contesto. -Antes eramos jóvenes no nos llevábamos bien, yo siempre te busque, tu no lo permitías, Wen Ning murió te ayudaba pero no sirvió, tu también moriste, regresó tu alma en otro cuerpo, pero me mostraste que eras tú, y luego de un largo camino por fin estuvimos juntos.-</p><p>Para Wuxian cada frase tenía menos sentido que la anterior, pero era exactamente lo mismo que decía aquella carta, y ni siquiera eran las mismas palabras, cada quien le dio incluso un enfoque diferente, pero la historia era la misma, como si cada uno lo hubiera vivido, pero a su forma.</p><p>-Incluso hace un momento, en esta vida volviste a responder mi canción- dijo Wangji observándolo fijamente. Wuxian se sintió abrumado, ¿Acaso aprendió esa canción en esta vida?, realmente no lo recordaba. Esto parecía una locura.</p><p>-Ese cuerpo... donde llegó mi alma... de quien era...-</p><p>-Mo....-</p><p>Wei Ying se sintió abrumado. Algo le decía que no mentía, el cuerpo con quien se casó era Mo, pero entonces, ¿quien le gustaba realmente?. pensó en voz alta. Wangji respondió, - Tu, en esta vida y en las otras lo único que me importó eras tu, tu personalidad, tu sonrisa, tu alegría, tu ser-</p><p>Wei Wuxian se quedó parado sin saber que más hacer se sentía abrumado, y entonces unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon, tranquilizándolo finalmente.</p><p>-¿Hubo otra vida?- dijo lentamente Wei Ying, Lan Zhan se asustó pero respondió con un Mmn. </p><p>-¿Porque Wen Ning no me habló de ella?-, Wangji fue tomado por sorpresa, pensó que le había dicho todo y por eso dudaba ahora, entonces recordó y dijo -Quizá porque ahora aceptó a Mo-</p><p>-¿De que hablas?- dijo separándose de Wangji quien lo vio con extrañeza</p><p>-A lo que pasó en el escenario, Mo le cantaba a él, se tomaron de la mano al final-</p><p>Wei Ying estaba tan absorto en su parte que no noto nada, que demonios le ocultaban. Era demasiada información. Wangji lo volvió a abrazar para tranquilizarlo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían salido molestos de aquella fiesta y Wei Ying se fue inmediatamente a su casa. Mo no quería que toda la noche acabara tan pronto así que invitó a Wen Ning  a su casa. Estaba solo, realmente su mamá era un tanto... distante. </p><p>Mo sacó una botella de vodka que había en la casa, realmente había menos de 1/4 de la botella, pero suponían que eso sería suficiente porque realmente nunca habían bebido. </p><p>Se sirvieron un poco con jugo como decía el internet y lo probaron, sabía más a jugo que a otra cosa pero comenzaron a platicar.</p><p>Después de un rato Wen Ning se empezó a sentir más confiado y le empezó a hablar a Mo de sus sueños.</p><p>
  <em>En la vida pasada más cercana Wen Ning se había conocido con Wuxian antes de lo que conoció a Wangji. Wangji siempre fue malo mostrando sus sentimientos, por lo que Wen Ning terminó fácilmente en un romance con Wuxian, sin embargo, en ese tiempo esto era un asunto de gran tabú. Si alguien era atrapado siendo un manga cortada era ejecutado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así que para vivir su vida tranquilamente crearon una cortina con ayuda de su amiga Mian Mian quien fingia estar casado con Wei Ying, y Wen Ning vivía ahí como "su ayudante". Todo era tranquilo, pero en todo ese tiempo  Wangji nunca superó a Wuxian, y un fatídico día por alguna razón alguien puso alcohol en la bebida de Lan Zhan, y este en dicho estado señaló que los dos tenian una relación y "no lo soportaba" asumiendo todos que era porque le asqueaban los mangas cortadas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A pesar de intentar desestimar lo dicho por Wangji diciendo que estaba ebrio una vigilancia ferrea se irguió contra ellos terminando en ser atrapado Wen Ning, y antes de morir supo que atraparon a Wuxian y Mian Mian y serían ejecutados juntos también.</em>
</p><p>Mo escuchó cada palabra atento, Wen Ning no supo porque no lo tiró a loco como cualquiera hubiera hecho, pero Mo le creyó e incluso preguntó -¿Y que pasó conmigo?-</p><p>Wen Ning tragó saliva, en la primera vida pasada dio su alma por venganza, en la anterior murió joven siendo el primer ejemplo cercano a ellos de un manga cortada ejecutado. ¿Como podría decirle eso? en ninguna de las dos veces tuvo una vida fácil o una buena muerte si quiera.</p><p>Mo interpretó su silencio -¿Así que morí? tan mal eh... mi vida nunca ha sido muy buena, mi padre no me aceptó, mi madre volvió no la aceptó bien su familia de vuelta, y parece un poco enloquecida y distante como si fuera mi culpa sus malas decisiones, enserio espero que todo se vuelva mejor... pero no parece así-</p><p>Wen Ning sintió un horrible dolor en su pecho en pensar que Mo podría morir. Realmente nunca lo había pensado pero era la primera vez que lo conocía realmente, casi siempre había estado asociado únicamente con Wuxian, y en cada vida había tenido aquel terrible final... justo como él. -Bueno... yo siempre termino muriendo también, y cada vez peor creo hehe-</p><p>-Entonces.. quizá deberíamos cambiar algo ¿no?- dijo pensativo Mo.</p><p>Wen Ning se quedó pensando seriamente, quizá Wangji realmente no podía tener a nadie que no fuera Wuxian, parecía estar terriblemente obsesionado con él. Quizá sería lo mejor para ambos que realmente terminaran juntos, quizá eso salvara a Wuxian... ¿Pero que haría él? recordó aquel horrible sentimiento hace un momento de perder a Mo, realmente nunca había pensado en lo importante que se volvió él en tan poco tiempo, y si solo desapareciera... sería realmente terrible.</p><p>Mo observó al otro estar muy pensativo. Entonces se inclinó y besó al desprevenido Wen Ning que se sonrojó por completo. Mo dijo nervioso -Quizá debemos tomar el cambio en nuestras manos-</p><p>Wen Ning sonrió, quizá era así, quizá podrían cambiar su destino o por lo menos guiar a un mejor renacer. Se acercó al otro y le devolvió el beso, y estuvieron besándose un largo rato hasta que la hermana de Wen Ning le dijo que donde demonios estaba y fue por él.</p><p>Ambos corazones no dejaban de latir con fuerza aún separados...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Ying salió con Lan Zhan del evento escolar aún confundido por todo lo sucedido, seguía sin entender bien y caminaba sin prestar mucha atención. Wangji vio su celular y vio que su hermano le mandó un mensaje -Vayan a la casa, sacaré a nuestro tío dos horas por lo menos😉-</p><p>Wangji sintió que sus orejas ardían, -¿Vamos a mi casa? dijo posando su mano al rededor de su cadera-</p><p>Wei Ying fue sacado de sus pensamientos y asintió, ¿era su locura o Lan Zhan parecía casi brillar de felicidad? sin importar que hubiera pasado, no podía evitar sentirse alegre cuando el otro lo era, ¿Acaso si existiría algo así como parejas predestinadas?.</p><p>Apenas llegaron Wei Ying dijo -¡Quiero ir a la alberca!- mientras salio corriendo al cuarto de Lan Zhan donde robó uno de sus trajes de baño y salió diciéndole -Me cambiaré en el baño, te veo abajo-  Wangji ni pudo contestar cuando el otro desapareció de nuevo. Wangji fue a su habitación y se cambió. Cuando bajó Wei Ying ya estaba ahí, luciendo tan bello como siempre, pero no sabía si era su locura o su cuerpo se veía un poco más formado. </p><p>-¿Que me ves? ¿Acaso soy tan guapo?- dijo de forma burlona Wuxian. -Más de lo que imaginas- dijo Wangji mientras se metía a la alberca a besarlo. </p><p>Comenzaron con pequeños besos pero cada vez se hacían más y más profundos.  Las manos de Wangji que se mantenian estaticas en la cadera del otro fueron movidas por el mismo Wuxian que  colocó una en su gluteo y otra en su pecho, y tal y como si le hubieran dado luz verde Wangji comenzó a tocar lentamente, pero cada vez más rápido como si perdiera el control lentamente. </p><p>Wangji bajo sus besos al cuello de Wuxian haciéndole una sugilación (chupetón), mientras Wei Ying sentía que sus piernas temblaban un poco, y Wangji lo sostenía con más fuerza. El telefono de Wei Ying comenzó a sonar, Wangji no se detuvo, pero Wuxian sí, nunca le hablaban, y si lo hacian debía ser algo importante. Intentando no sonar tan agitado dijo -Hola... ¿Xichen?-</p><p>-Mi hermano no contesta, mi tío sospecha y ya va para allá de hecho casi ha de llegar- </p><p>-Gracias- dijo Wuxian colgando y volteó a Wangji y le dijo -Tu tío llegará, paremos por ahora-</p><p>-NO- dijo Wangji volviéndose a ir contra él,  Wuxian  se asustó ¿Quien era esta persona y donde estaba su Lan Zhan respetuoso de las normas y su tío?  pensó haciéndolo reír, mientra huía del otro en el agua y le echaba agua para que se calmara. Efectivamente justo un minuto o dos después sonó la puerta que daba al patio abrirse, mostrando a un molesto Lan Qiren que vio a los dos jóvenes corretearse en el agua, sin pasar por un momento desapercibido el chupeton en el cuello de Wuxian. </p><p>-¡Wei Wuxian! ¿Que clase de marcas son esas en tu cuello? ¡Eres un mal ejemplo para Wangji ya vete!- Wei Ying tuvo que aguantarse la risa porque técnicamente Wangji era el mal ejemplo. Pero dijo que si con una gran sonrisa y salió corriendo a cambiarse. Wangji tenía un ligero problema y no pudo salir hasta que su tío no estuviera a la vista. </p><p>Aquel día Wuxian llegó a su casa y Madam Yu le dio la regañiza de su vida por llegar marcado, mientras que su tío Jiang intentaba convencerla que era joven y hacían esas cosas.</p><p>Lan Xichen se disculpó por no mantener a su tío alejado pero prometió encontraría una oportunidad perfecta para ellos. Entonces llegó el día del cumpleaños de Wangji, desde temprano Xichen llegó y dijo que compró un viaje para Wangji a unas aguas termales, pero solo le alcanzó para él y Wangji, y no había peligro, regresaría al día siguiente. Su tío aceptó regañadientes.</p><p>Los dos Lan salieron hacia la central de autobuses, Lan Wangji estaba un poco molesto, ese día quería pasarlo con Wuxian porque por fin aceptaría ser su novio, pero ya no dijo nada porque supo su hermano debió gastar bastante en ese regalo. </p><p>Entonces al llegar vio que Xichen iba directo a un delgado joven vestido de amarillo, pero detrás de él se asomo un sonriente Wuxian saludando. -Vamos Wangji quita esa cara ¿que no te prometí te la pasarías bien? ¿Acaso no te prometí que les encontraría una oportunidad?- dijo sonriendo, mientras iba rápido a saludar a su A-Yao.</p><p>Wuxian le sonrió a Wangji y le apretó fuertemente la mano. -¡Estoy muy emocionado! nuestras primeras vacaciones, en nuestro primer día de novios- dijo besándole la mejilla a Wangji quien sentía que explotaría de felicidad. Vaya que este era un buen regalo.</p><p>Durante el viaje Wuxian se la pasó contando como se  enteró que efectivamente Wen Ning y Mo se dieron una oportunidad, y era un tanto extraño, pero al parecer les empezó yendo bien, pero todo dio un giro porque al parecer Wen Ning convenció a su hermana de ser tutora de Mo y llevarlo con ellos, porque sus otras vidas le decían que por ninguna razón debía dejarlo en esa casa. Wangji asintió y dijo que era lo mejor para él, pero no dijo más sabiendo que Guangyao estaba cerca, de quien seguía sin descifrar porque le daba desconfianza si siempre había sido amable.</p><p>Llegaron al hotel de las aguas termales, y tenían habitaciones bastante separadas, Xichen si había pensado todo pensó Wuxian, a quien lo menos que le preocupaba eran las aguas termales.</p><p>De hecho apenas desempacaron Wuxian se hecho en la cama boca arriba y subió  los brazos haciendo movimientos para que fuera el otro, quien se colocó encima de él y lo comenzó a besar suavemente. Entonces Wuxian uso su fuerza y se colocó encima del otro y le dijo -Ahora no te escaparas- dijo con una risa malévola sacando una cinta blanca que guardó todo este tiempo.</p><p>Pero Wangji se movió y se colocó sobre él de nuevo y le amarró por las muñecas. -Tu fuiste quien se fue-. Comenzó a besar a Wuxian, y tocarlo en su pecho y en bajó la mano donde se detuvo ligeramente. Wei Ying sintió su indecisión y dijo -Por atrás- mientras se sonrojaba por completo.</p><p>Wangji había visto como actuar en ambas situaciones así que aplicó lo que investigó para esa forma y comenzó a abrir la entrada del otro lo suficiente. Wuxian sentía un ligero escalofrío que se fue transformando en placer a medida su cuerpo aceptaba aquellos dedos.</p><p>-er gege, deja de molestarme tanto y hazlo- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.</p><p>Wangji no pudo soportarlo, y lo besó apasionadamente y lo penetró finalmente, el otro se retorció bajo él, penetrándolo tan profundo y fuerte como podía pero aun era bastante joven. Aun así  Wuxian se sentía abrumado -Ten piedad de este pobre virgen- dijo Wuxian tas notar que el acto se seguía prolongando y sentía que se volvería loco.</p><p>Pero cada palabra cavaba más su tumba. Tras un muy largo tiempo ambos jóvenes respiraban exhaustos en aquella cama, Wuxian lo abrazó. </p><p>-No puedo creer que por fin pasara, además somos muy jóvenes- dijo Wuxian cayendo en cuenta que su tío Jiang se molestaría por ello posiblemente.</p><p>Wangji solo pudo pensar que en una vida llegó tan tarde, y en esta tan pronto, y aún así no quería estar un día sin él. Y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Después de lavarse ambos fueron a las aguas termales a relajarse y estar juntos aquel día.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 43. Fin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todos regresaron al día siguiente, fueron a dejar a Meng Yao a su casa, y posteriormente iban a dejar a Wei Ying, pero Wangji se negó -Lo llevaré a presentar con mi tío-. </p><p>Lan Xichen inmediatamente dijo -Wow, Wangji eso puede esperar, no mates a tu pobre hermano. Recuerda que dije que iríamos los dos, si se entera tío se enojara muchismo-</p><p>Después de convencer a Wangji entre ambos acordaron que lo presentaría al día siguiente. Wuxian se sentía muy nervioso pero no fue capaz de negarse. Aquel día soñó en aquel día que presenció la discusión de Xichen, despertó sumamente agitado. Bajo a desayunar, Jiang Fengmian lo observó y dijo simplemente -Todo saldrá bien, siempre te apoyaremos-</p><p>Wei Ying solo volteó asustado ante que parecía que leyó su mente. - No hace falta ser un sabio para saber que pudiste hacer en tu viaje, que por cierto no quiero saber. Pero por la cara que llegaste tienes miedo y no se si sea a su familia, pero te diré que todo estará bien, y si no lo es aquí siempre serán bienvenidos- le dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras Madam Yu, llegó y sentó y dijo -Deja a hablar por todos- Wei Ying contuvo la respiración por un segundo, mientras ella continuó -Ni a mis hijos dejaría que vinieran a hacer cosas con sus parejas, hagan lo que quieran pero respeten la casa-.</p><p>Tras ello Jiang Cheng la cuestionó que porque no regañaba entonces a Yanli por llevar a la casa a Jin Zixuan y darle besos mientras veían películas, comenzando a discutir porque esos muchachos estaban comprometidos, luego increpó porque dejaban a Wei Ying tener pareja y a el no, Wuxian se burló diciéndole que aún si lo tuviera permitido nadie querría serlo. Gritos y risas llenaron el desayuno. Wuxian estaba realmente agradecido por haber llegado a esta casa. </p><p>Cuando iban a terminar, Madam Yu se acercó y le dijo -Y más te vale que no vea mini tus corriendo en esta casa, por lo menos no hasta dentro de 15 años. La otra semana iremos al médico- Wuxian asintió aliviado de no tener que ir solo.</p><p>Renovado Wuxian respiró profundo y partió. Llegó rápidamente a la casa de los Lan, donde Xichen le abrió la puerta -Vamos, Wangji enloquece y ya le dirá- ambos entraron, y vieron como Wangji estaba parado frente a su tío que se encontraba sentado. -Tío debo decirte algo-</p><p>-Espera Wangji, falta alguien- dijo Xichen, y Wuxian pensó que se refería a él pero a los pocos segundos entró el papá de los dos jades, y también se sentó. En ese instante Lan Qiren vio a Wei Wuxian ahí parado y estuvo a punto de regañarlo como siempre, pero se contuvo al ver a su hermano. </p><p>Wangji observó que Wuxian había llegado, así que caminó hacia él, y prosiguió -Padre, tío, debo decirles que he comenzado una relación con Wei Ying- dijo seriamente mientras tomaba la mano del otro.</p><p>El ¡QUE! de Lan Qiren fue acallado por el ¡Felicidades! del padre de Wangji -No tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver a la empresa, pero veo que si era importante como dijo Xichen, me alegró de estar en este momento-.</p><p>-Mmmn será mi esposo- dijo Lan Zhan, haciendo que todos incluso Wei Ying lo voltearan a ver impactados ante tal declaración.</p><p>-Hijo, el amor de jóvenes siempre es maravilloso dale tiempo y lo veremos- dijo con una sonrisa retirándose. Mientras Lan Qiren seguía tumbado en el sillón pensando que había hecho para merecer tal castigo divino. </p><p>---</p><p>Ese día comenzó una larga relación entre Wangji y Wei Ying, que se veian siempre que podían y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para darse una escapada. Wangji se aplicó lo suficiente para obtener una beca escolar en una buena universidad lejos de casa para tener un pretexto para mudarse seguido por Wei Ying que no sufrió mucho en obtener una beca deportiva. Siendo así que terminaron viviendo juntos por fin a los 18 años, empezando una temporada donde Wei Ying no sabía si se ejercitaba más en la escuela o en casa, aunque de vez en cuando podía librarse de un "todos los días". Asimismo, descubrió en aquella visita médica que era posible que se embarazara si tenía un tratamiento hormonal que lo lograra hacer ovular, o simplemente podía realizarlo con un óvulo ajeno. Wangji estudiaba administración de empresas para poder heredar la empresa Lan, mientras que Wei Ying estudiaba para ser forense, aunque nunca dejó a lado su amor al baile y deporte.</p><p>Por su parte, Lan Xichen y MengYao luego de la confesión de Wangji no tardaron mucho en moverse juntos, esto debido a que MengYao descubrió ser hijo de un empresario y quería ir a pelear por su correspondiente parte, sin embargo, Xichen lo convenció de olvidar esa idea y sus ambiciones por iniciar una vida juntos así como una nueva compañía, que tras algunos años de perdidas comenzó a ser muy exitosa.</p><p>Mo siguió viviendo con los Wen un largo periodo, pero el y Wen Ning se movieron pronto cuando este último consiguió una beca en la escuela de medicina donde estudió su hermana, Mo lo siguió aún sin tener nada seguro, pero no tardó mucho en ser descubierto por una compañía de teatro local, donde encontró su amor a la actuación, donde podía maquillarse y expresarse como quisiera. Con sus altibajos, los dos vivían por fin felices sin saber si vivían días prestados, pero solo sabían que vivirían todos sus días al máximo por aquellos que no pudieron vivir en otras vidas.</p><p>14 años después de aquella advertencia de Madam Yu, casi como si nunca hubiera dejado de temer a su palabra, Wei Ying inició su tratamiento dejando a un lado su vida deportiva y publica por el intento de tener un pequeño, un poco más de un años después el pequeño Lan Sizhui nació en medio de la confusión que no entendía como el heredero de la compañía Lan tenía un hijo si era gay, pero no es como si alguien pudiera sacarle muchas palabras. Wuxian había sufrido bastante para tener al pequeño, pero realmente agradecía que fuera así de complicado, o en estos 15 años habría tenido 15 pequeños ya, pensó sonriendo.</p><p>El destino parecía sonreirle a todos esta vez, acomodando por fin todos sus caminos para llegar a la felicidad, y quien sabe, quizá esta vida era tan afortunada que incluso Jiang Cheng ahora si podría casarse, pensó Wei Ying abrazando a su pequeño con una sonrisa, después de tener su primer y único sueño de vidas pasadas, sintiéndose aún más agradecido por su vida actual.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>